2010
by xgirlshona
Summary: Wenn Freiheit nur ein Wort ist, ist Leben nur eine Hoffnung. Die Zauberwelt 2010: Voldemort hat die Macht an sich gerissen. Hermine arbeitet im Hause Snape als Dienerin. HGSS.
1. Unsichtbare Schatten

**Titel: **2010

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld etc. pp

**Inhalt: **Die Zauberwelt 2010: Voldemort hat die Macht an sich gerissen. Hermine arbeitet im Hause Snape als Dienerin.

**Genre: **Horror/ Romance

**Rating: **M

**A/ N: **Keine Sorge, an den anderen Sachen schreib ich auch weiter. Jetzt kommt aber erstmal was Neues.

Die Story wird auf jeden Fall düsterer als die anderen werden. Ich werde versuchen, Snape nicht zu beschönigen. Also, sagt nachher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

„Und ich sah, und siehe, ein fahles Pferd. Und der darauf saß, dessen Name war: Der Tod, und die Hölle folgte ihm nach."

(Offenbarung 6,8)

xxx

Hermine warf sich zu Boden, streckte die Arme nach vorne und verneigte sich tief. Das Gesicht starr auf den Boden gerichtet war sie nicht von den anderen Dienerinnen zu unterscheiden. Sie alle trugen graue Umhänge, bedeckten mit grauen Kopftüchern ihr Haar. Niemand durfte ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie waren unsichtbar, existierte überhaupt nicht. Jeder Todesser hatte das Recht ein Schlammblut zu töten. Das sie es nicht taten war einzig ihrer Großzügigkeit zu verdanken – vielleicht auch ihrer Lust zu Quälen.

All die Arbeiten, die Hermine Tag für Tag erledigt, hätten nur eines Zaubers oder der Hauselfen bedurft. Sie schrubbte den Boden, wusch die Wäsche, machte die Betten. Ihre Finger waren verschrumpelt und wund. Sie fühlte sich matt und zerschunden. Ihr Essen bestand aus Brot und Wasser, Kartoffeln an Festtagen. Ihr Bett war eine Decke in der Abstellkammer, ihre Körperhygiene beschränkte sich auf monatliches Baden. Es kam ihr unendlich lang vor, dass sie sich das letzte Mal als Mensch gefühlt hatte. Sie existierte nur noch. Irgendwann in den letzten sechs Monaten hatte sie aufgehört zu denken, hatte aufgehört zu fühlen. Ihre Existenz beschränkte sich auf den einfachen Instinkt zu überleben. Den Krieg, Voldemort. Und tagelang hatte sie keine Nachricht erreicht. Ihre Freunde konnten tot sein, die Welt dort draußen verloren. Sie wusste es nicht.

Außerhalb von Snape Manor gab es für Hermine kein Leben mehr. Riesige dunkle Mauern schatteten sie von der Außenwelt ab. Zugige Gänge und kalte Steinböden waren nun ihr Leben.

Snape hatte sie seit ihrer Ankunft ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Zuerst schien er sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Dann hatte er auf Wunsch ihrer Ausbilderin - die sich um das regelgerechte Benehmen der Mädchen kümmerte und sie anschließend an die Häuser verkaufte – ihr Gesicht angeschaut und genickt. Hermine hatte geglaubt zu sterben, als seine weißen, langen Finger ihr Kinn anhoben und schwarze Augen in ihre starrten. Für einen Moment hatte sie zu hoffen gewagt, es würde alles gut werden. Sie hatte an seine Unschuld geglaubt, doch Dumbeldores Tod hatte das Gegenteil bewiesen. Nun war Snape die rechte Hand Voldemorts und der zweitmächtigste Mann der Welt. Hatte sie geglaubt, er würde die starre Maske ablegen und ein Mensch werden?

Das Leben in Snape Manor war erträglich, wenn man nicht nachdachte. Das wichtigste war, alles zur Zufriedenheit der Hausherrin zu erledigen. Narzissa Snape. Voldemorts kleines Geschenk an seinen besten Diener. Lucius hatte keinen Einfluss auf Voldemorts Wahl. Der Beste bekam die Schönste. Er war nicht der Beste gewesen, dies war der Preis dafür.

Narzissa war eine strenge Hausherrin. Sie fügte sich ihrem Mann bereitwillig, doch die Dienerinnen litten unter ihrer Herrschaft. Es bereitete ihr Freude, den Mädchen Aufgaben zu stellen, die unlösbar waren, nur um sie zur Strafe auszupeitschen. Die blutigen Striemen waren nicht das Schlimmste. Es war das Wissen, die Nacht vor Schmerz nicht schlafen zu können und die Aufgaben für den nächsten Tag nicht rechtzeitig zu erledigen. Es war die Angst, nicht mehr gehen zu können, nutzlos zu sein. Wen würde es kümmern, wenn ein Schlammblut erschlagen wurde? Sie waren keine Menschen mehr. Sie waren Vieh.

In den Nächten weinte Hermine sich oft in den Schlaf. Hoffnung war an diesem Ort der Hölle nicht zu finden. Trauer war etwas, dass sie teuer bezahlte. Es war ein Luxus den sie sich leistete. Der Luxus zu fühlen.

Manchmal wollte sie dem ein Ende bereiten. Ihre Eltern waren Tod, ihre Freunde lebte vielleicht auch nicht mehr. Dies war keine Welt in der sie leben wollte.

Ihr Angelhaken war die Ungewissheit, was kommen würde, was dort draußen geschah. Fochten die Todesser mittlerweile einen Kampf um die Herrschaft? Gab es eine Möglichkeit Voldemort zu besiegen. Sie wusste es nicht, war durch eine dicke Mauer getrennt von all dem. Und so glich ein Tag dem anderen, folgte Tag auf Nacht. Hermine hatte es aufgegeben die Wochen und Monate zu zählen. Erinnerte sich kaum, wer sie gewesen war. Nur ein Schatten, beinahe unsichtbar. Und die Welt würde vergessen. Nur einer nicht. Severus Snape.


	2. Nicht Denken

**A/ N: **So viele Reviews freu. Da muss ich natürlich auf der Stelle weiter schreiben.

oOoOo

„Krieg ist Frieden

Freiheit ist Sklaverei

Unwissenheit ist Stärke"

(George Orwell, 1984)

xxx

„Terzia!"

Narzissas Stimme schallte ärgerlich durch die Gänge und Hermine beeilte sich, den schweren Wasserbottich vor den Baderaum zu tragen, ohne etwas zu verschütten.

Sie hatten ihren Namen beim Betreten des Hauses verloren. Prima, Seconda, Terzia. Nichts als Nummern, ihrem Wert nach geordnet.

Prima hieß in Wirklichkeit Margaret. Sie war die persönliche Magd von Narzissa, half ihr beim Einkleiden und verbrachte die Zeit damit, ihrer Herrin die Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen. Sie war die älteste der drei Mädchen und hatte sich am besten in Snape Manor eingefügt. Mit ihren 34 Jahren wäre sie eine Konkurrenz für Narzissa gewesen. Doch der Krieg hatte ihr Gesicht entstellt und hässliche Narben verdeckten ihre Schönheit.

Seconda war zwei Jahre älter als Hermine. Sie war schweigsam, unauffällig. Hermine kannte ihren Namen nicht, hatte ihr Gesicht nie gesehen, weil sie es immer gesenkt hielt. Die Dienerinnen durften nicht reden und im Gegensatz zu Margaret und Hermine, hielt sich Seconda an diese Regel. Hermine hatte sie nicht ein Wort sagen hören, seit sie in dieses Haus gekommen war. Das Mädchen arbeitete in der Küche und Narzissa schien recht zufrieden mit ihr zu sein.

Hermine konnte nicht kochen. Mit ihren 20 Jahren war sie zu jung und zu schön, um Narzissas persönliche Magd zu sein. So war sie diejenige mit dem geringsten Wert, musste die schlimmsten Arbeiten verrichten und wurde am schlechtesten behandelt.

Als sie nun den Wasserbottich vor den Baderaum stellte, wo er von Margaret entgegengenommen wurde, hoffte Hermine dass sie schnell genug gewesen war. Gestern war sie von Narzissa ausgepeitscht worden. Die Folge dessen, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, das Kaminfeuer zu erhitzen. An sich wäre die Aufgabe kein Problem gewesen – mit Zauberstab, Feuerzeug oder Streichhölzern. Aber es war einer Dienerin nicht gestattet diese Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen und so war ihr nicht anderes übrig geblieben, als verzweifelt Steine aneinander zu Klopfen.

Heute hatte sie blutige Striemen auf Rücken und Beinen. Das Laufen fiel ihr schwer und sie war zweimal hingefallen. _Nicht denken_, wiederholte sie ihr Mantra in Gedanken. Es war ihr ständiger Begleiter geworden. Die Worte füllten ihren Kopf, bis eine leichte Benommenheit zurückblieb und sie den Schmerz vergessen ließ.

„Terzia, Handtücher!", gellte Narzissas Stimme erneut und Hermine atmete beinahe erleichtert auf, dass ihre Herrin sich noch nicht beschwert hatte.

Sie zog die ebenfalls grauen Gummihandschuhe aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs und stülpte sie im Laufen über. Den Dienerinnen war es nicht erlaubt die persönlichen Gegenstände Narzissas anzufassen. So trugen sie Handschuhe, sobald sie nach Dinge griffen, mit denen Narzissas Haut in Berührung kam. Es war, als besäßen sie eine ansteckende Krankheit – Schlammblut.

_Nicht denken._ Hermine biss sich auf die Zähne, bemüht schneller zu laufen und steuerte auf den großen Eichenholzschrank zu, in dem die Handtücher gelagert wurden.

Wäre sie nicht blindlings auf den Schrank zugehastet, hätte sie Snape noch rechtzeitig gesehen, der aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam, die Augen auf seine Unterlagen gerichtet. So rannte sie geradewegs in ihn hinein und fiel mit einem überraschten Aufschrei auf die Knie. Dort blieb sie zusammengekauert, mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Jetzt war alles vorbei. Er würde ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, oder sie zu Tode foltern. Völlig egal. Es war vorbei.

„Kein Laut, keine Berührung, keine unnötige Regung. Ihr seid existenzlos, solange ihr nicht gebraucht werdet", hatte ihre Ausbilderin ihnen eingebläut. Wenn es sie nicht schon das Leben gekostet hatte in ihn hineinzulaufen, dann hatte ihr Aufschrei den Rest erledigt.

Sekundenlang passierte nichts. Dann bohrte sich Snapes schwarze Schuhspitze in ihre Seite. Er trat nicht nach ihr. Es war als berühre er ein totes Tier, mit dem man Mitleid hat, ohne es jedoch anfassen zu wollen.

„Terzia!", bellte es aus dem Baderaum.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, kniff die Augen so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur noch das Rot hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern sah. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand nach ihrem Arm griff und sie grob auf die Beine zog. Mit gesenktem Kopf blieb sie stehen, die Fingernägel in die Haut gekrallt, dass es wehtat.

„Pass auf!", zischte Snape.

Ein bedrohliches Zischen, das Hermine abermals zusammenfahren ließ. Unfähig sich zu bewegen stand sie einfach nur da, wie ein verletztes Tier, bis ihr die Handtücher in die Hand gedrückt wurden und Snape sie Richtung Baderaum stieß.

Was war das? Hatte er ihr gerade geholfen? War er doch nicht nur ein Monster, das sie quälen und töten wollte?

_Nicht denken. _

Doch obwohl Hermine es schaffte alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und sie gleichmütig Richtung Baderaum hinkte, blieb diese Hoffnung - irgendwo verborgen, tief in ihr drinnen.


	3. Nachtausflug

**A/ N: **Ich sehe mich bei so vielen tollen Reviews noch tagelang hier sitzen und weiter schreiben ;-)

Eine Runde Schokofrösche verteil und wieder an die Arbeit mach

oOoOo

Ein dunkler Traum,  
Unecht und endlos,  
Doch du begehrst seine Realität.  
Ein Todestanz  
Mystisch im Dunkel der Zeit -  
Arme Prinzessin!  
Ganz beklommen und bang.  
(Jekyll & Hide)

xxx

Als Hermine an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, überzogen rote Striemen ihren ganzen Körper. Die Haut war an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt und hatte sich entzündet. Seconda hatte ihr stillschweigend geholfen, die Wunden zu reinigen und bestmöglich zu versorgen. Nun saß Hermine aufrecht, die Knie an den Körper gezogen, auf ihrem Nachtlager. Sich hinzulegen war zu schmerzhaft und die Wände in der Abstellkammer waren so dünn, dass sie Margaret nebenan mit ihren Schmerzenslauten aufgeweckt hätte.

Sie war schrecklich müde, aber in dieser Position würde sie nicht schlafen können. Seufzend stand Hermine auf. Wenn sie irgendetwas Weicheres hätte. Nicht die dünne Decke, durch die sie noch immer die Dielenbretter spüren konnte. Ein Handtuch vielleicht.

Noch bevor sie richtig wusste, was sie tat, hatte Hermine die Tür geöffnet und war auf den Gang getreten. Sie durfte nachts ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen, aber sie konnte keinen der Wächter hören. In Snape Manor war alles still und dunkel. Wenn sie es die Treppe hinunter über die losen Dielen schaffte, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, wäre der Rest kein Problem mehr.

Hermine klammerte sich am Treppengeländer fest und versuchte möglichst wenig Gewicht auf ihre nackten Füße zu verlagern. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Treppe nur schemenhaft sehen. Ein oder zweimal glitt sie ab, fing sich im letzten Moment und stand laut atmend in der Finsternis. Ihr Herz pochte so heftig in ihrem Brustkorb, dass sie Angst hatte, jemand könnte es hören. Als sie den Flur erreichte glitt ein Scheinwerfer an ihr vorbei. Die Wächter.

Hermine drückte sich gegen die Wand, das es schmerzte. Hatten sie sie gesehen? Sie war nur wenige Schritte vom Schrank entfernt. Sollte sie es wagen? Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie drei hastige Schritte nach vorne tat. Eines der Dielenbretter quietschte, unten wurde die Haustür geöffnet. Die Wachen kamen. Sie würden sie finden, dann war alles vorbei. Hermine war starr vor Schreck. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kam sie sich wie ein hilfloses Tier vor, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu denken. _Nicht denken. _Was ihr sechs Monate lang das Leben gerettet hatte, würde sie heute das Leben kosten.

Und noch etwas geschah, das schon einmal heute geschehen war. Eine Hand packte sie und zog sie in ein anderes Zimmer. Die Tür hinter ihr fiel ins Schloss und wurde eilig verriegelt. Für einen Moment musste Hermine die Augen schließen. Das helle Licht war so plötzlich gekommen, dass es ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Auch wenn sie noch nie hier gewesen war, wusste Hermine sofort, wo sie sich befand. Snapes Arbeitszimmer. Und er hatte sie hier herein gezogen. Sie gerettet. Gerettet oder wollte er sie nur für sich haben?

Auch wenn die Dienstmädchen praktisch rechtlos waren, durften sie nicht vergewaltigt werden. Dieses Gesetz bestand nur aus zwei Gründen: die Mädchen durften nicht schwanger werden, damit sich kein Schlammblut mit reinem Blut vermischte und zum Schutz der Ehefrauen. Der Hausherr durfte nicht mit der Dienerin allein sein. Es war bekannt, wie gerne sich die meisten Todesser an ihren Opfern vergingen. Doch dies geschah illegal, in Bordellen, in denen die Mädchen gezwungen waren jede Schwangerschaft abzubrechen, wenn nötig ihre eigenen Kinder zu töten. In den Häusern herrschte ein trügerischer Frieden. Es war bekannt, dass es Dienerinnen gab, die mehr oder weniger freiwillig mit ihren Herren schliefen. Geschichten, die Hermine während ihrer Ausbildung gehört hatte und die ihr jetzt durch den Kopf schossen.

_Nur weg hier_, war ihr erster Gedanke. Doch sie war noch immer unfähig sich zu rühren, als Snape mit dem Türschlüssel in der Hand, von ihr wegtrat und sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, wie er den Kopf auf die Hände stützte und sie ausdruckslos musterte.

„Legen sie ihr Kopftuch ab!"

Ihr Zögern ließ ihn mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlagen. Eine Geste die sagte: _Pass auf, oder du bist die nächste, die ich schlage._ Sie zweifelte keinen Moment, dass er genau das tun würde.

„Los jetzt!"

Sie löste den Knoten im Nacken, befreite sich von dem Tuch, das mehrmals fest um ihr Haar geschlungen war, um ihre Schönheit, ihre Individualität zu verstecken.

„Sieh mich an!"

Sie blickte auf, spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Wie lange war sie nicht mehr aufrecht gestanden? Immer mit gesenktem Kopf, demütiger Haltung.

„Hermine Granger."

Sie hatte sich oft gewünscht, dass jemand ihren Namen aussprach. Jetzt machte es ihr nur noch mehr Angst. Sie hatten die Förmlichkeiten beiseite gelegt. Und sie wusste nicht, worauf das hinauslief.


	4. Gefährliches Spiel

"Jeden Morgen erwacht in Afrika eine Gazelle. Sie weiß, dass sie schneller sein muss als der schnellste Löwe. Jeden Morgen erwacht in Afrika ein Löwe. Er weiß, dass er nicht langsamer sein darf als die langsamste Gazelle. Egal ob wir Gazelle sind oder Löwe - wir müssen rennen!"

(Heinz Dürr )

xxx

„Leg den Umhang ab!"

Hermine fühlte sich nackt in dem weißen nachthemdähnlichen Gewand, das sie darunter trug. Trotzdem öffnete sie ihren Umhang und zog ihn gehorsam von den Schultern. Während Snape aufstand und einmal um sie herumging, wie ein Raubtier um seine Beute, senkte sie den Kopf. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Rücken. Seine Finger machten sich an dem Kragen ihres Gewands zu schaffen, zogen ihn im Nacken ein Stück hinunter. Hermine hörte ihn einmal laut schnaufen, dann ließ er sie wieder los.

Er hatte nach ihrer Brandmarke gesehen: 20-7-1. Die 20 verriet Hermines Alter, die 7, dass sie noch Jungfrau war und die 1, dass sie zu den Schlammblütern gehörte. Hermine wusste nicht, was davon Snape dieses Schnauben entlockt hatte, aber es hieß bestimmt nichts Gutes. Er hatte ihren Barcode wie eine Ware gelesen. Zahlen die ihn nichts angingen. Aber das Recht auf Privatsphäre hatte Hermine schon längst verwirkt.

„Setz dich!"

Der nächste Befehl. Seit sie in das Zimmer gekommen war hatte es Befehle gehagelt. Und Hermine hatte sich nicht widersetzt. Jetzt folgte sie Snape zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Die Hände ängstlich ineinander verschränkt und auf der äußersten Stuhlkante sitzend, traute sie sich kaum zu atmen.

„Ich will ein Spiel mit dir spielen."

Snape ließ seine Worte auf Hermine wirken, bevor er aufstand und durch den Raum wanderte.

„Die Regeln sind leicht: Ich gebe dir eine Aufgabe, wenn du sie erfüllst, werde ich dir eine Frage beantworten. Du wirst mich einmal die Woche in diesem Zimmer aufsuchen. Alles was gesagt wird, bleibt in diesem Raum. – Was meinst du?"

Hermine schwieg, unsicher ob sie sprechen durfte, sah sie Snape nur fragend an. Dieser blickte sie durchdringend an. Als er Hermines Problem erkannte, zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht.

„Du darfst hier drinnen reden."

Hermine gingen eine Menge Fragen im Kopf herum. Sie stellte die nächstliegende.

„Warum?"

Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern. Sie hörte sich an, als wäre sie ewig nicht benutzt worden und so war es wohl auch.

„Es ist ein Spiel, Hermine. Man spielt zum Zeitvertreib."

Sie nickte eilig.

„Was ist? Gehst du auf mein Angebot ein?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl, Sir?"

„Du könntest gehen. Die Wächter werden dich finden. Was diese Männer mit dir anstellen, ist dann nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit."

„Nein."

Zum ersten Mal wurde Hermines Stimme lauter. Sie würden sie vergewaltigen - oder töten, wenn sie genug von ihr hatten. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, auf das sie sich mit Snape einließ. Aber es war das kleinere Übel, wenn sie an die Wächter dachte.

„Was soll ich tun?"

Er schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.

„Ich will, dass du eine von Narzissas Strumpfhosen klaust und sie eine Woche lang trägst. Du wirst sie mir bei unserem nächsten Treffen mitbringen."

Riskant und verboten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape die Vorstellung erregte. Aber es gab Hermine die Möglichkeit eine Frage zu stellen. Eine Frage über die sie sich den Rest der Woche Gedanken machen würde. Sollte sie nach ihren Freunden fragen? Oder wie die Welt dort draußen aussah? Ob der Krieg geendet hatte? All diese Fragen formten sich in ihrem Kopf, während sie Snape in seinem Arbeitszimmer gegenüber saß. Er ignorierte sie jetzt vollkommen, hatte sich in seine Arbeit vertieft, und Hermine erschien es nicht ratsam, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie hörte die Dielenbretter knarren, während die Wächter auf den Gängen nach ihr suchten. Einige Zeit später klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür zu Snapes Arbeitzimmer.

„Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Sir."

Snape schaute nicht einmal auf, als er die Antwort bejahte und nach einer Ewigkeit entfernten sich die Schritte und es wurde wieder ruhig im Haus. Snape legte seinen Stift beiseite und blickte in Hermines braune Augen.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen!"

Eilig griff Hermine nach Umhang und Kopftuch und als Snape endlich die Tür aufschloss stürzte sie, ohne sich um die Lautstärke zu kümmern, auf den Gang hinaus in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Sie schlief - ihre Schmerzen völlig vergessen - in dem Bewusstsein ein, eine große Dummheit gemacht zu haben. Eine Dummheit, die ihr Leben nicht angenehmer machen würde, aber auf jeden Fall ereignisreicher.


	5. Dunkles Verlangen

**A/ N: **So, jetzt geht's aber endgültig ins Bett. Die Story will mich echt nicht in Ruhe lassne. Wahrscheinlich träum ich jetzt noch davon.

Danke für alle eure tollen Reviews. Ihr seid super (und ich totmüde gg)!

oOoOo

Oh I see your scars I know where they're from

So sensually carved and bleeding until you're dead and gone

I've seen it all before beauty and splendour torn

It's when heaven turns to black and hell to white

Right so wrong and wrong so right

(HIM)

xxx

An Narzissas Strumpfhosen zu kommen gestaltete sich für Hermine schwieriger als erwartet. Da sie ihre persönlichen Sachen nur im äußersten Notfall anfassen durfte, war es ihr im Regelfall nicht erlaubt sich in Narzissas Räumen aufzuhalten. Sie wollte jedoch keinesfalls den Deal mit Snape platzen lassen. Und der Deal besagte, dass sie die Strumpfhose eine Woche tragen musste.

Aus diesem Grund schlich sie in der darauf folgenden Nacht erneut durch Snape Manor, diesmal auf dem Weg zu Narzissas Ankleidezimmer. Das obere Geschoss hatte nur wenig Fenster und so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit von den Wächtern entdeckt zu werden geringer. Doch sie konnte immer noch Narzissa aufwecken.

Ankleide- und Schlafzimmer lagen in entgegen gesetzten Richtungen. Weniger Glück hatte Hermine mit dem Licht. Gestern hatte wenigstens noch der Mond durch die Fenster geschienen. Hier war alles dunkel, sodass Hermine nur tastend vorankam.

Im Ankleidezimmer angekommen zog Hermine die unterste Schublade mit einem Quietschen auf. In der Bewegung innehaltend, blieb sie stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Kein Laut. Nur ihr eigener Atem, der flach und hastig ging. Ihre Hände trafen auf Nylon und Hermine durchströmte ein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Mit der Strumpfhose in der Hand schloss sie die Schublade und wollte durch die Tür verschwinden.

Im Nachhinein glaubte Hermine, die Schritte gehört, nur nicht bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben. So fühlte sie sich unerwartet an den Hüften gepackt und an einen durchtrainierten, warmen Männerkörper gepresst.

„Sei still, dann passiert keinem was!"

Sie hatte die Stimme schon einmal gehört, doch sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen, war wieder einmal unfähig zu denken, zu reagieren. Stattdessen hielt sie die Nylonstrumpfhose umklammert, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab und wartete.

Ihr Körper wurde gegen die Schrankwand gedrückt und Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht schmerzlich, als sich die Verletzungen, die Narzissas Peitsche angerichtet hatte, zurückmeldeten. Ihr Unbekannter schien davon nichts mitzukriegen. Er zog ihr den Umhang von den Schultern, ihr Kopftuch von den Haaren und vergrub seinen heißen Atem in ihrer Halsbeuge. Seine Finger wanderten unter ihr Gewand, hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Hermine verfluchte sich innerlich den BH abgelegt zu haben, aber die Schmerzen waren unerträglich gewesen, wo der Büstenhalter in das offene Fleisch eingeschnitten hatte. Jetzt jagten ihr die rauen Hände auf den empfindlichen Brüsten, Schauer über den Rücken. Sie spürte, wie der Unbekannte sich enger an sie drängte, sodass seine Erregung gegen ihr Bein presste. Hermine ließ ihn gewähren. Teils aus Angst, teils weil seine Berührungen nicht wirklich unangenehm waren. Er war langsam, aber bestimmt. Nahm sich Zeit ihren Körper zu erforschen. Vielleicht hatte er selbst schon lange keine Frau mehr gefühlt. Wollte sie das wirklich einfach so über sich ergehen lassen? Wurde sie gerade vergewaltigt? Es fühlte sich nicht so an. Vielmehr schien ihr Körper nach dem zu verlangen, was der Fremde ihm gab. Ihr Geist hatte schon vor Monaten das Kommando abgegeben.

Eine warme Hand zog an ihrem Höschen, schob sich zwischen ihre Beine und drückte sie auseinander. Hermine gab einen unterdrückten Laut von sich der, unschlüssig ob er entsetzt oder erregt sein sollte, in der Stille des Raumes verklang.

„Hast du jemanden gefunden?"

Narzissas Stimme ließ sie beide zusammenfahren. Ihr Gegenüber löste sich augenblicklich von ihr. Hermine glaubte ein leichtes zittern seiner Hände zu spüren.

„Hier ist nichts, Mrs. Snape."

Er wartete, bis sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte, worauf er im Flüsterton auf Hermine einredete.

„Warte hier fünf Minuten, bis ich sicher sein kann, dass sie nicht rauskommt. Dann verschwinde. Und kein Wort, verstehst du?"

Hermine nickte, bejahte seine Frage als ihr wieder einfiel, dass er sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

Ihr kamen die Minuten wie Stunden vor. Vielleicht hatte sie auch eine Ewigkeit dort gestanden, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und tastend die Treppe hinunter stieg. Ihre Wangen glühten, sie fühlte sich auf einmal fiebrig. Doch in diesem Moment erschien ihr nur eines relevant: Sie hatte die Strumpfhose nicht losgelassen.


	6. Verbotene Gedanken

Ich erwache jeden morgen mit Tränen auf den Wangen,  
Lache gegen Sorgen über Szenen, die schon längst vergangen,  
Ich bin gefangen von Tönen, die schön klangen, doch die Engel,  
Die sie sangen, verwandelten sich in Schlangen,  
Sie verlangen jetzt ihre Dienste zurück, Stück für Stück  
Zerfressen sie mein Glück, bedrückt, doch aufrecht,  
Wie die Frau, die ich bin, nehm' ich es hin und erahne den Sinn  
Gewinn, Verlust, das Schweben im Beben, die Sonne im Regen,  
Die Lehre, der Segen, Glück hegen und pflegen, zu nehmen  
Und zu geben, so spielt das Leben, so ist es eben.  
(Sabrina Setlur)

xxx

Der nächste Morgen erschien ihr unwirklich, die vergangene Nacht kam ihr wie ein Traum vor. Nur die Strumpfhose, die noch immer in ihrer geöffneten Hand lag, bewies das Gegenteil. Gestern war ihr die Vorstellung, Narzissas Strumpfhose zu tragen, noch schrecklich verboten vorgekommen. Heute streifte sie den Nylonstoff einfach über, viel zu sehr in Gedanken an letzte Nacht versunken. Die Berührungen des Fremden hatten etwas in ihr ausgelöst, das sie nie so empfunden hatte. Das Verlangen nach körperlicher Wärme, nach Nähe.

Es fiel Hermine schwer zu glauben, dass es einen Menschen in diesem Haus gab, der ihr Wärme spenden konnte. Einer der Wächter? Snape? Er hatte gewusst, dass sie eine von Narzissas Strumpfhosen klauen würde. Hatte er sie erwartet? Der Gedanke erschreckte und erregte sie zugleich. Bei Tag wäre diese Vorstellung einem Horrorszenario gleichgekommen. Die Nacht machte alles irreal und surrealistisch, machte den Fremden zum Traum.

Und auch in den folgenden Nächten spielte Hermine dieses Szenario in ihrer Fantasie durch, begann sich durch ihre eigenen verbotenen Gedanken wieder lebendig zu fühlen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Unbekannter sich hatte abreagieren wollen. Dass er es wahrscheinlich auch gegen ihren Willen getan hätte. Und sie begann sich vor sich selbst zu fürchten. Vor ihrer Willenlosigkeit, ihrem verlorenen Stolz.

Einige Male beschloss sie, die Verabredung mit Snape platzen zu lassen. Sie würde ihm Paroli bieten, auch wenn es sie das Leben kostete. Doch je näher der Dienstag rückte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass sie nicht bereit war, ihr Leben zu riskieren. Und so schlich sie nach Mitternacht die Treppe hinunter zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.

Innerlich betete sie, die Tür würde sich nicht öffnen, aber es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und Snape machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Komm!"

Sie trat in das Zimmer, den Kopf gesenkt und in der einen Hand die Strumpfhose, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte. Auf Snapes Gesicht stahl sich ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Da hat es wohl jemand eilig."

Er nahm ihr die Strumpfhose nicht sofort ab, sondern kostete ihre Unsicherheit aus.

„Willst du dich nicht erstmal setzen. Wäre doch höchst unfreundlich, wenn ich meinem Gast keinen Platz anböte. – Ein Glas Wein?"

„Nein danke, Sir."

Er hörte ihr gar nicht zu, holte stattdessen eine Flasche trockenen Rotwein aus dem Schrank und goss ihr ein Glas ein.

„Trink!"

Hermine nahm das Glas entgegen und tat zögerlich einen Schluck. Sie hatte sich für Wein nie begeistern können. Doch etwas anderes als Brot und Wasser zu schmecken, ließ ihre Geschmacknerven förmlich explodieren und sie leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

„Da hat jemand Durst."

Snape schenkte ihr nach, beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie sie das nächste Glas leerte. Eine Pause trat ein, in der sie sich beide beobachteten. Hermine unauffällig, aus den Augenwinkeln. Snape ganz unverhohlen und mit offensichtlicher Freude daran.

„Und jetzt die Strumpfhose."

Nach dieser langen Phase der Abstinenz tat der Alkohol schnell seine Wirkung. Hermine hatte nie viel vertragen, jetzt fühlte sie sich leicht benebelt und hatte Mühe nicht laut zu lachen. Hätte ihr vor zwei Jahren jemand gesagt, ihr Zaubertrankprofessor fordere eine Strumpfhose von ihr, sie hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt.

Snape nahm ihr Strumpfhose endlich ab und bedachte sie mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln. Hermine sah zu, wie sie in seiner Schreibtischschublade verschwand.

„Was machen Sie jetzt damit?"

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon lallte, aber Snape schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Oder er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Dieser Bastard. Für ihn war das alles ein Spiel.

„Na, na, willst du deine Frage so leichtfertig vergeuden?"

„Nein."

Hermine legte ihre Hände flach auf den Schreibtisch und musterte sie nachdenklich. Sie hatte sich über diese eine Frage den Kopf zerbrochen. Unsicher, ob er sie ihr beantworten würde, rückte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Sind Sie dem Dunklen Lord immer treu gewesen, Sir?"


	7. Einsamkeit

"Wenn Du vor mir stehst und mich ansiehst, was weißt Du von den Schmerzen, die in mir sind und was weiß ich von den Deinen. Und wenn ich mich vor Dir niederwerfen würde und weinen und erzählen, was wüsstest Du von mir mehr als von der Hölle, wenn Dir jemand erzählt, sie ist heiß und fürchterlich. Schon darum sollten wir Menschen voreinander so ehrfürchtig, so nachdenklich, so liebend stehen wie vor dem Eingang zur Hölle."

(Franz Kafka)

xxx

„Du verschwendest deine einzige Frage auf mich?"

Snape schien ehrlich überrascht zu sein und Hermine traute sich endlich den Kopf zu heben und ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Er dachte nach. Hermine sah, wie er angestrengt seine Finger knetete. Als er Hermines Blick bemerkte, senkte er die Hände und stand abrupt auf, ihr den Rücken zuwendend.

„Warum willst du das wissen? Denkst du es ändert etwas an dem allen hier?"

Er streckte die Arme von sich, sah jetzt aus, als wolle er ihr sein Arbeitszimmer präsentieren. Ihre Frage hatte ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Hermine antwortete nicht, saß einfach still da und wartete ab. Ihre Haltung war nun merklich selbstsicherer geworden und obwohl sie Angst hatte, wusste sie, dass diese Spielrunde an sie ging.

Snape schnellte herum und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

„Stell eine andere Frage!"

„Nein."

„Ich bin der Herr dieses Hauses. Hier gelten meine Regeln."

„Diese Regel haben Sie aufgestellt. Quid pro quo, war es nicht so? Ich erfülle Ihre Aufgaben, Sie erzählen mir etwas."

„Quid pro quo, ja? Ich wusste nicht, dass du unter die Lateiner gegangen bist."

Er schien sich zu beruhigen. Hermine atmete innerlich auf, als er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Das war schrecklich dumm von ihr gewesen. Aber wenn sie jetzt eine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekam, hatte sich das Risiko gelohnt.

Snape erschien ihr plötzlich um Jahre gealtert. Er saß auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl, die Hände aufgestützt und ineinander gefaltet. Minuten verstrichen. Als er zu sprechen begann war seine Stimme leiser als gewöhnlich, doch sie hatte nichts von ihrer gewohnten Souveränität verloren.

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich auf Dumbledores Seite gekämpft habe. Er war es auch, der mich bat ihn zu töten. – Verrückter, alter Kauz. Er hat wirklich geglaubt, er könne mit seinem Tod die Welt retten. Ich, als Voldemorts engster Vetrauter, sollte Potter Informationen zuspielen, damit er die Welt retten kann. – Potter."

Er spuckte den Namen verächtlich aus, verlor sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?"

Zum ersten Mal glaubte Hermine so etwas wie Mitleid in seinem Blick zu finden. Ein kurzes Aufflackern. Sie konnte sich auch getäuscht haben.

„Es gibt keinen mehr, dem ich Informationen zuspielen könnte. - Sie sind alle tot."

Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine wie ein Schlag. Ihre Freunde, der Orden – tot. Ihr letzter Halt war verloren. Ihre einzige Hoffnung, dies hier lebend zu überstehen.

„Harry ist tot?"

Er nickte.

„Und Ron und Ginny? Die Weasleys?"

„Sie haben ihr Haus gestürmt. Ginny war nicht unter den Toten."

Ein Klagelaut entkam Hermines Lippen. Sie schlug sich verzweifelt die Hand vor den Mund. _Nicht denken. Nicht denken. Jetzt bloß nicht denken._ Ohne es zu merken schaukelt sie in ihrem Stuhl vor und zurück, nahm ihr Umfeld gar nicht mehr wahr.

„Hermine."

„Und Hagrid und McGonagall. Was ist mit Neville?"

„Hagrid hat es überlebt."

Sie zählte wahllos irgendwelche Namen auf. Bekam nur die Hälfte davon mit. So viele Tote, so viele Opfer. Irgendwann hatten die Tränen zu laufen begonnen. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper. Das Snape aufstand und ihr eine Decke über die Schultern legte, merkte Hermine nicht einmal. Erst als er ihr fast eine Stunde später die Hand auf die Schulter legte, ebbte ihr Schluchzen ein wenig ab.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen. Es ist fast drei. - Komm nächsten Dienstag wieder."

Sie fühlte sich behutsam auf die Beine gezogen und Richtung Tür geschoben. Ohne es zu merken, krallte sie sich an seinem Arm fest. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Nicht heute Nacht. Und doch war sie es. Als er ihre Hand mühelos abstreifte und sie auf den dunklen Gang hinausschob, begriff Hermine zum ersten Mal, was es hieß, wahrhaft einsam zu sein.


	8. Heimlicher Helfer

**A/ N: **Für alle die gerne HGSS lesen: keine Sorge ich auch (obwohl es im Moment noch nicht so aussieht)

oOoOo

"Ein erstes Zeichen beginnender Erkenntnis ist der Wunsch, zu sterben. Dieses Leben scheint unerträglich, ein anderes unerreichbar. Man schämt sich nicht mehr, sterben zu wollen; man bittet aus der alten Zelle, die man hasst, in eine neue gebracht zu werden, die man erst hassen lernen wird. Ein Rest von Glauben wirkt dabei mit, während des Transportes werde zufällig der Herr durch den Gang kommen, den Gefangenen ansehen und sagen: Diesen sollt Ihr nicht wieder einsperren. Er kommt zu mir."

(Franz Kafka)

xxx

Welchen Wert hatte ihr Leben noch? Jetzt, wo alle ihre Freunde tot waren, es kein Entkommen aus dieser Hölle gab. Unzählige Male hatte sie über den Tod nachgedacht, wie es wohl war zu sterben. Nun schien ihr der Gedanke nicht mehr abwegig, sie hatte sich mit ihm angefreundet.

In der Nacht hatte Hermine kaum geschlafen. Gegen halb sechs hatte sie die Augen nicht mehr offen halten können. Um sechs Uhr klingelte ihr Wecker. Sie war zu langsam gewesen in allem was sie tat, hatte ihre Aufgaben nicht ordentlich erledigt. Gegen Abend hatte sie das Gefühl nur noch aus blutigem Fleisch zu bestehen, so oft hatte Narzissa sie ausgepeitscht. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, ihre Herrin würde sie für wertlos erklären und umbringen. Ihr diese Aufgabe abnehmen.

Und etwas tief in ihr drinnen hoffte, Snape würde ihr helfen. Er hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Er hatte behauptet, auf Dumbledores Seite zu stehen, der Seite der Guten. Aber er hatte sie auch weggeschickt, hatte nichts gegen Narzissas Schläge unternommen. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich nicht einmal selbst helfen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte das glauben. Ein anderer sagte ihr, dass Snape sich sehr wohl selbst helfen konnte. Er war ein hinterhältiger Verräter, der immer auf der Seite stand, die für ihn von Vorteil war. Hatte er jemals irgendwohin gehört? Hermine entschloss sich dazu, mit Snape zu reden. Wenn sie jemand entdeckten und umbrachte, war es nun auch egal.

Sie wurde nicht entdeckt, aber sie bekam auch nicht die Möglichkeit zu einem Gespräch mit Snape. Hermine klopfte mehrmals an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers. Alles blieb stumm. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter, konnte die Tür jedoch nicht öffnen. Kraftlos sank sie an der Tür herab und schluchzte leise. Einsamkeit. Sie hatte sie gefürchtet, seit sie hier angekommen war. Jetzt war dieses Gefühl stärker denn je. Sie hörte Schritte die Treppe hinunter kommen. Eine Taschenlampe. Einer der Wächter musste sie gehört haben. Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzuschauen, als das Licht sie anstrahlte und die große, männlich Gestalt auf sie herunter sah.

„Bitte. Machen Sie, dass es aufhört."

Die Gestalt kniete sich zu ihr herunter. Im blendenden Licht der Taschenlampe konnte Hermine ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen. Doch als der Mann sprach, erkannte sie seine Stimme wieder. Es war dieselbe von der sie seit einer Woche träumte, seit der Nacht in Narzissas Ankleidezimmer.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Sie sind alle tot, alle tot."

„Wer?"

„Meine Freunde."

Er stieß einen traurigen Seufzer aus, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Du kannst hier nicht bleiben. Das ist zu gefährlich."

Er hob sie mühelos auf die Arme, ohne dass Hermine sich ihm widersetzte. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm sie wahr, dass er sie die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer trug. In der kleinen Abstellkammer machte er das Licht an und Hermine sah zum ersten Mal den nächtlichen Unbekannten. Es war einer der Wächter. Hermine hatte ihn schon einmal bei ihrer Ankunft gesehen. Er hatte ihre Tasche getragen und mit der Ausbilderin gesprochen. Daher kannte sie seine Stimme.

Bei ihrer Ankunft hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn zu mustern. Das holte Hermine, als sie ihren ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, nach. Er war tatsächlich ziemlich durchtrainiert, hatte braune kurze Haare, braune Augen und dünne Lippen. Seine ganze Erscheinung spiegelte Entschlossenheit wieder und er wirkte verdammt einschüchternd auf Hermine mit seiner dunkelblauen Wächteruniform, mit dem Schlagstock am Gürtel. Dies alles stand im Widerspruch zu der Sanftheit, mit der er sie behandelte, sein besorgter Blick, sein mitleidiges Lächeln. Noch einmal strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, sah sie prüfend an.

„Meinst du, du kommst jetzt allein zurecht?"

Hermine nickte. Was sollte sie auch anderes tun? Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gebeten zu bleiben, doch das würde sie beide in Gefahr bringen. So legte sie sich auf die Seite, wartete ab bis er gegangen war und fiel in einen unruhigen, nicht mehr ganz so hoffnungslosen Schlaf.


	9. Zwang und Begierde

**A/ N: **Danke noch mal für alle eure Reviews. Werde heute noch fleißig weiter schreiben.

Jessi: Die Story ist eine Zusammensetzung aus „Der Report der Magd" von Margaret Atwood und Orwells „1984". „Malfoy Island" hat von der grundlegenden Stimmung eine Rolle gespielt. Die Story von Satia und Kira ist einfach genial!

oOoOo

"Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting. And though unwanted, unbidden - it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead."

(Buffy, Passion)

xxx

Der nächste Tag brachte Hermine endlich eine gute Nachricht. Narzissa hatte beschlossen, Einkaufen zu gehen und nur ihre persönliche Magd, Margaret, mitgenommen. Natürlich gab es im Haus eine Menge zu tun, doch die ständige Angst ausgepeitscht zu werden, saß ihr heute nicht im Nacken. Seconda war am frühen Morgen in der Küche verschwunden, die Wächter ließen sich nicht blicken, ebenso wenig Snape.

Ein Gefühl von Freiheit durchflutete Hermine, als sie mit Eimer und Putzlappen in den großen Saal lief, um die Fließen zu säubern. Ihre Augen waren vom vielen Weinen Tränen unterlaufen, doch an diesem Morgen schaffte sie es sogar, sich ein leises Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zwingen. _Immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen. Sich an den positiven Kleinigkeiten erfreuen, die der Tag für dich bereithält. _Während sie auf Knien umherrutschte und den Boden säuberte, versuchte Hermine sich das immer wieder einzureden.

„Terzia."

Hermine fuhr herum und ließ den Putzlappen fallen. Lässig an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, stand dort ihr nächtlicher Unbekannter. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm antworten sollte, beließ es vorsichtshalber bei einem schwachen Nicken.

„Komm her."

Sie spürte die knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen. War gefangen zwischen dem Wunsch zu fliehen und sich ihm hinzugeben, wenn er es verlangte. Er schob sie wortlos durch den Korridor, Richtung Wäschekammer und schloss dort die Tür hinter ihnen. Hier würde niemand hinkommen. Es war Hermines Territorium. Narzissa machte sich die Hände nicht schmutzig, indem sie ihre Wäsche wusch. Sie ließ waschen. Und Margaret und Seconda hatten andere Aufgabenbereiche. Man würde sie hier nicht einmal hören, wenn sie schrie. Die Tür war aus Stahl und relativ schalldicht. Die Kammer lag zu weit von den Wohnräumen entfernt, als dass man auch nur das leiseste Geräusch hören würde.

Er hatte nicht abgeschlossen. Noch immer bestand die Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Doch Hermine fühlte sich nicht dazu imstande, unsicher ob es ihr freier Wille war oder pure Angst.

Der Wächter drängte sich an sie und Hermine wich ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass ihr Hintern gegen den Wäschetrockner stieß. Er hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch und setzte sie auf dem Wäschetrockner ab. Hermine konnte jetzt die Gier in seinen Augen lodern sehen. Eine Minute verging, in der er sie nur ansah, ihr die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Er zog an ihrem Halstuch, begann mit einer ihrer Locken zu spielen. Sie wollte seine Lippen mit ihren berühren, ihn schmecken, aber er wich ihr aus. Stattdessen schoben seine Hände ihren Umhang auseinander und ihr Gewand hoch. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe sie zu erregen, drang ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, er würde sie unter sich begraben, als er sich über sie lehnte und sie seinen alkoholisierten Atem roch. Sie wollte ihn von sich wegstoßen, doch sie schaffte es nur, sich in seinem dunkelblauen Hemd festzukrallen. Es war eigenartig ihn zu spüren, nicht wirklich unangenehm. Eine Hitzewelle rollte über Hermine weg und ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Sie krallte sich fester in den Stoff seines Hemdes und gab ihn frei, als er sich plötzlich aus ihr zurückzog. Hermine beobachtete, wie er seine Hose schloss und das Hemd glatt strich.

„Das hier ist nie geschehen."

Sein Atem ging noch immer unregelmäßig. Hermine schaffte es nur zu nicken.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Hermine."

Er schloss kurz die Augen und nickte.

„Ich bin Rob."

Rob straffte seine Schultern, bedachte Hermine mit einem letzten kurzen Blick und verließ die Waschküche. Sie blieb zurück, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. War das wirklich geschehen oder nur wieder einer ihrer wirren Tagträume? Mit zitternden Knien stand sie auf und ordnete ihre Sachen. Irgendwo im Haus rief Seconda nach ihr und Hermine stolperte ihrer Stimme entgegen, den Vorfall aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängend. _Nicht denken._


	10. Glühende Wut

**A/ N: **Wie ich es schaffe so düster zu schreiben? Ganz viel Kitsch lesen, bis man es irgendwann selbst nicht mehr erträgt. Sich anschließend überlegen, dass es doch schöner wäre, wenn es den Figuren deiner Geschichte schlechter geht als dir selbst und dann anfangen zu schreiben ;-)

P.S.: Hab ich schon danke gesagt?

oOoOo

Ich zeige dir, was es heißt - allein zu sein.  
Ich trinke Tränen - schwarzen Wein.  
Ich folge dir tief - tief in die Nacht.  
Bis in den Abgrund deiner Seele steige ich hinab.  
Ich suche nach der, die mich zum Weinen bringt.  
Liebe macht süchtig, betrunken und blind.  
Ich suche nach dem Weg aus der Leere, die mein Leben bestimmt.  
Ich lass es Tränen regnen.

Bin ich nur glücklich wenn es schmerzt?  
Ich schenk dir mein gefrorenes Herz.  
Ich will, dass du es für mich wärmst.

(Böhse Onkelz)

xxx

„Geht es dir besser?"

Etwas in Snapes Stimme beunruhigte Hermine. Sie war an diesem Dienstagabend wieder hinunter geschlichen, hatte wie vereinbart an sein Arbeitszimmer geklopft und gewartet, dass er sie rein ließ. Er schien, wie ein Raubtier hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu lauern. Aber auf was?

„Ich bin okay."

„Wie schön. Dann können wir ja weiterspielen."

Sie nickte demütig. Diesmal hatte er ihr keinen Stuhl angeboten. Unschlüssig stand sie im Raum.

„Zeig mir deinen Nacken!"

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. Er hatte ihre Brandmarke schon am ersten Abend begutachtet. Was wollte er? Plötzlich lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Die Brandmarke war mit einem Zauber belegt. Sie musste sich verändert haben. 20-6-1. Die 20 für ihr Alter, die 1 weil sie ein Schlammblut war und die 6 für verlorene Jungfräulichkeit. Ob er es wusste?

„Nein."

Sie hatte zu schnell und zu entschieden geantwortet. Snape sprang auf die Füße und kam auf sie zu.

„Zeig her. Ich werde es mir ansehen, ob mit oder ohne deine Zustimmung."

Er packte sie am Kragen und riss sie unsanft herum. Hermine versuchte nach hinten zu greifen und mit den Händen ihre Haut zu verdecken, doch es war vergeblich. Er hatte bereits gesehen, was er sehen wollte.

Snape stieß sie unsanft gegen die Wand, stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts von ihr ab, sodass sein Gesicht nur Millimeter von ihrem entfernt war.

„Wer?"

„Einer der Wächter. Rob."

Hermine hatte nun wirklich Angst vor ihm. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt vor Wut, alle Muskeln in seinem Körper gespannt.

„Er hat dich vergewaltigt."

„Nein. – Nein, hat er nicht."

Wobei Hermine sich da selbst nicht sicher war. Die Gegenwehr hatte in ihrem Kopf stattgefunden, ihr Körper hatte seinem bereitwillig nachgegeben.

„Wie konntest du? Die einzige Freiheit die du hast und du lässt sie dir nehmen? Hast du keinen Stolz?"

Stolz. Welchen Wert hatte er in einer Welt, in der es nur noch ums Überleben ging?

„Es war mein freier Wille."

„Mit einem Mann zu schlafen, für den du ein dreckiges Schlammblut bist? Wie tief bist du gesunken."

Sein letzter Satz war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie wollte den Kopf senken, wollte ihn nicht sehen lassen, dass es sie verletzte. Aber sie konnte den Blick nicht von dem lodernden Feuer in seinen schwarzen Augen wenden.

„Es stimmt nicht. Für ihn bin ich kein dreckiges Schlammblut."

Ihre Stimme klang kläglich und erstickt zwischen all den Tränen.

„Hat er dich geküsst? – Natürlich nicht. Ein Reinblüter würde niemals ein Schlammblut küssen."

Snapes Stimme wurde ruhiger, nur Hermines leises Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum. Sie sank an der Wand herunter zu seinen Füßen und blieb dort in sich zusammengekrümmt hocken. Sie hatte versucht Rob zu küssen. Er hatte sie zurückgestoßen. Die Szene lief immer und immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab und verspottete sie. Wie hatte sie so naiv, so dumm sein können?

„War es dass Wert?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Snape war zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch gegangen und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Ich hab deinen Nacken gesehen. Also, deine Frage?"

„Hm?"

„Quid pro quo, Hermine."

Hermine hatte fragen wollen, ob es einen Ausweg aus all dem hier gab. Jetzt drängte sich ihr eine neue Frage auf.

„Warum regt es Sie so auf, dass ich mit Rob…"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, wurde leicht rot und senkte den Kopf.

„Er hat dich nicht verdient. Er respektiert dich nicht."

„Aber das kann Ihnen egal sein. Sie respektieren mich auch nicht, sonst würden sie nicht zulassen, dass Narzissa…"

Sie wollte weiter sprechen, doch die Tränen schnürten ihr den Hals zu. Sie blickte in Snape ernstes Gesicht, hoffte eine Regung zu finden.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir mal etwas erklären, Hermine."


	11. Wahrheit und Lüge

**A/ N: **So, jetzt wird dass mit den Updates nicht mehr ganz so schnell gehen. Ich werde sonst verrückt und halte mich für Hermine ;-) und ihr kommt mit dem lesen kaum noch mit. Aber keine Sorge, ich hab noch Ferien und ihr seid nicht vergessen.

JeannesEngelFynn: Das letzte war irgend etwas von Mary Higgins Clark, da will man einen Thriller lesen und dann…

LunaNigra: Laut Numerologie (hab ich aus dem Internet) steht die 7 unter anderem für Jungfräulichkeit. Die 6 ergibt sich, denke ich, aus sich selbst. Hehe.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

"Die meisten Menschen sind Mörder. Sie töten einen Menschen. In sich selbst."

(Stanislaw Jerzy Lec)

xxx

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen unserem Handeln und unserem Denken. Du wolltest nicht mit Rob schlafen, aber du hast es getan. Hab ich Recht?"

Sie nickte und Snape fuhr fort.

„In diesem Leben geht es nur um eines: zu fressen oder gefressen zu werden. Ich habe mich für das erste entschieden. Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich bin nicht bereit einen so hohen Preis für mein Leben zu zahlen."

Hermine spuckte die Worte förmlich aus und über Snapes Gesicht huschte ein Schmunzeln.

„Ich weiß, dass du zu ehrlich dafür bist, zu rein. – Beneidenswert."

„Aber Sie müssen nicht vorgeben zu sein, was Sie nicht sind. Sie haben eine Wahl."

Er lachte kurz und bitter auf.

„Ich habe die Wahl zu sterben."

„Besser tot im Himmel als lebend in der Hölle."

„Was weißt du denn? Selbst wenn es einen Himmel gäbe, ich habe meine Seele schon längst an den Teufel verkauft."

„Aber…"

„Still. Ich will jetzt nichts mehr hören."

Seine Stimme war lauter geworden. Als seine Faust diesmal auf den Tisch knallte, zuckte Hermine nicht wieder zusammen. Stattdessen spürte sie aufkeimende Wut.

„Sie halten sich für überlegen, oder Snape? Sie wirken so souverän in ihren schwarzen Klamotten, hinter ihrem großen Schreibtisch. Aber wissen Sie was? In ihrem Inneren sind Sie nur ein kleiner, dummer Junge, der Angst hat, zu seiner Meinung zu stehen. Sogar Narzissa hat mehr Charakter als Sie. Sie steht wenigstens zu ihrer Meinung, auch wenn es die falsche ist."

„Meinst du, du bist in der Position mir so etwas sagen zu können?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber ich bin wenigstens nicht so feige, Ihnen Recht zu geben. Sie glauben, die Wahrheit zu sagen, könnte Sie umbringen? Sie sind doch schon lange tot."

Snape schluckte schwer. Er sah Hermine nun nicht mehr an, blickte auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Es geht dich nichts an", zischte er plötzlich zornig.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Beherrschung wieder gefunden, versteckte sich hinter der kalten Fassade. Hermine war sich nun nicht mehr sicher, ob ihre Worte ihn erreicht hatten. Einen Augenblick zuvor hatte sie es noch geglaubt.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Sie konnte sehen, wie die Wut in ihm wieder aufflackerte.

„Du gehst, wenn ich es dir sage. Und nun werde ich dir mal eine Lektion erteilen. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass man immer seine Meinung sagen sollte, hab ich heute Abend ein paar Aufgaben für dich: Erzähl Narzissa, dass sie eine alte Schlampe ist. Sag Rob, dass er sich eine andere Dirne zum Vögeln suchen soll. Und vor allem: Komm nicht ständig her, wenn du mich für ein solches Schwein hältst. Du bist selbst eine Heuchlerin, Hermine. Rede dir nicht ein, du seiest besser als ich. "

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf und stand auf. Sie wusste, dass sie im Recht war. Dass sie ihn so tief getroffen hatte, dass er zum Angriff überging. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Snape hatte sich die Hände an die Schläfen gelegt, als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

„Sie sind kein Schwein. Sie sind nur ein trauriger, alter Mann, dem niemand je eine Chance gegeben hat."

Er sah auf und Hermine blickte in leere, schwarze Augen.

„Wie schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Und jetzt verschwinde!"


	12. Auge des Todes

**A/ N: **Oh, man! Jetzt hab ich so lange nicht geschrieben, dass ich total aus der Übung bin. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht all zu Übel und das Chapter macht euch trotzdem Freude. Ich werde mich auch bemühen, wieder mehr upzudaten. Bis dahin, liebe Grüße!

xgirlshona

oOoOo

Und sperrt man mich ein im finsteren Kerker,  
Das alles sind rein vergebliche Werke;  
Denn meine Gedanken zerreißen die Schranken  
Und Mauern entzwei: Die Gedanken sind frei.

(Die Gedanken sind frei – Unbekannter Autor)

xxx

Das Haus lag still, als Rob in der darauf folgenden Nacht Hermines Zimmer aufsuchte. Er roch nach Alkohol und Schweiß. Anstatt mit ihr zu sprechen, zog er sie zu sich heran und begann ihren Körper zu entkleiden.

„Rob?"

Er reagierte nicht, achtete auch nicht auf Hermines Hände, die ihn weg zu schieben versuchten. Das Gefühl gedemütigt zu werden, breitete sich stärker den je in Hermine aus. Menschliche Berührung. Beim letzten Mal war sie so dankbar gewesen, für jede Geste der Zärtlichkeit, des Verlangens. Heute war es anders. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht ihretwegen tat. Er tat es für sich.

„Bitte."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. So leise, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Ron es überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Hör auf."

Er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Hermine spürte, wie Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie fühlte ihren Körper nicht mehr. Stellte sich vor, er wäre eine leblose Hülle, ein Werkzeug. Losgelöst von ihrem Geist, der frei war, was immer sie ihr antaten. Sie wusste, dass Snape Recht gehabt hatte. Sie konnte nicht sein, wer sie war. Auch sie spielte eine Rolle.

Rob legte sich auf sie, hielt ihr Handgelenke fest und bohrte seine Augen in ihre. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, er versuche in ihre Seele einzudringen, ihr auch den letzte Rest Freiheit zu nehmen. Im Dunkel sah sie nur das Weiß seiner Augen. Sein Gesicht schien dämonisch verzerrt und sie spürte ihn immer schwerer auf sich liegen, hatte das Gefühl erdrückt zu werden. Sie wollte die Lider senken, aber es war, als hielten seine Augen ihre fest, während er sich langsam einen Weg in ihren Geist erzwang.

Sie hatten Hermine unzählige Male nach Erinnerungen durchsucht, bevor sie nach Snape Manor gekommen war. Immer aus Sicherheitsgründen, ohne rechtes Interesse an ihrer Vergangenheit. Dies hier war anders. Rob suchte gezielt nach persönlichen Erinnerungen. Ihr erster Kuss mit Victor Krum. Ihre Gefühle für Ron, die in einer hilflosen Fummelei und tagelanger Funkstille endeten. Der Moment, in dem sie erfuhr, dass ihre Eltern von Todessern ermordet worden waren. Und schließlich Snape, wie er ihr mitteilte, dass alle ihre Freunde gestorben waren. Das es keine Rettung für sie gab. Wie er ihr fast zärtlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte, besorgt um sie war.

Die Erinnerungskette riss abrupt ab. Rob starrte sie durch die Dunkelheit hinweg an.

„Du warst in seinem Zimmer?"

Sie sah das Unverständnis, die Wut in Robs Augen und wusste, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit blieb zu Handeln. Er würde sie töten. Sie hatte die Regeln missachtet, hatte sich heimlich mit dem Hausherrn getroffen, Narzissa hintergangen.

„Er lässt ein mieses, kleines Schlammblut in sein Zimmer? Verräter."

Er schlug sie einmal hart ins Gesicht. Der Schlag kam so plötzlich und mit solcher Wucht, dass Hermine sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge biss. Blut quoll aus ihrem Mund und ihre Wange brannte heftig. Ihr erster Schrei erstickte in Husten, als sie Blut schluckte und würgen musste. Der zweite Schrei ebbte ab, als Rob ihr die Kehle zudrückte. Hermine war sich in keinem Moment ihrer Hilflosigkeit so bewusst geworden, wie jetzt. Sie trat mit den Beinen, während der schwere Männerkörper sie unter sich begrub, kämpfte gegen die stählerne Brust, die wie eine Wand immer näher zu kommen schien. Ihre Kehle versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu holen, ihr Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und sie hatte das Gefühl, jedes Äderchen würde platzen, jede Faser in ihr reißen. Sie würde sterben. Sie war sich dessen sicher. Wusste es mit einer plötzlichen, brutalen Gewissheit.

Dann wurde sie unter Rob begraben.

„Hermine?"

Sie schnappte gierig nach Luft, die ihre Kehle nun schmerzhaft durchströmte. Robs lebloser Körper wurde von ihr geschoben. Sie erkannte Snape, über sich gebeugt, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Steh auf!"

„Ist er tot?"

„Du wirst jetzt so leise und unauffällig wie möglich in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen und dort warten. – Geh schon!"

„Ist er tot?"

Sie musste es einfach wissen. Rob lag auf der Seite, die Augen starr auf die Wand gerichtet und atmete nicht. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, kniete Hermine auf dem Boden, am ganzen Körper zitternd. Snape riss sie unsanft auf die Beine und schubste sie zur Tür.

„Verdammt. Geh endlich!"

Sie taumelte mehr, als dass sie ging. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es bis zu Snapes Arbeitszimmer, stieß die Tür hinter sich zu und kroch unter den Schreibtisch, bevor sie sich wie ein Fötus zusammenrollte und in einen Schlaf fiel, der eher einer Ohnmacht glich. Und vielleicht war es auch eine. Denn ihr Körper war nicht mehr bereit, sich neuer Grausamkeit auszusetzen.


	13. Ungewisse Zukunft

Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.I can't save your life.  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there

And stare as my world divides.

(Evanescence)

xxx

Er lag auf ihr, drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden. Hermine wollte schreien, aber aus ihrem Mund drang kein Laut.

„Du kleines Schlammblut hast wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dir helfen? Was denkst du, wer du bist?"

Sie versuchte ihn im Nacken zu packen, von sich weg zu ziehen, aber ihr Körper gehorchte nicht mehr. Stattdessen krallte sie sich in die langen, schwarzen Haare und erwiderte den seelenlosen Blick seiner stechend schwarzen Augen.

„Was hast du gedacht, warum du hier bist? Damit ich dich besser schützen kann?"

Ein kehliges Lachen entkam Snapes Mund, als er ihr Nachtgewand zerriss und den Anblick ihrer nackten Brüste gierig in sich aufsog.

„Narzissa ist mir hörig, aber ihr Körper ist alt. Dein Blut ist noch jung und frisch."

Er biss in ihren Hals. Hermine konnte spüren, wie ihre Haut aufplatzte und warmes Blut über ihre Schulter lief. Sie wollte sich bewegen, aber sie hatte Angst, seine Zähne würden sich tiefer in ihren Hals bohren, ihre Halsschlagader durchtrennen. Wie ein Vampir.

„Hermine?"

Plötzlich war er wieder über ihr, seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie wich zurück, prallte dabei an die Rückwand des Schreibtisches.

„Nein."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte sie Snape an.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Komm her!"

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie wich zurück, drückte ihren Körper noch enger an die Rückwand des Schreibtisches, wie ein ängstliches Tier.

„Du hast geträumt."

Der Panik wich ein zögerliches Gefühl der Erleichterung, als Hermine merkte, dass ihr Nachtgewand zwar bis zur Hüfte hoch gerutscht, aber nicht zerrissen war. Ihr Nacken war bedeckt. Das einzige Blut, das aus der Wunde in ihrem Mund gelaufen war, war getrocknet und klebte an Kinn und Kleidung. Dann fiel ihr wieder ihre Frage ein.

„Ist er tot?"

„Das ist er. Und du bist hier nicht länger sicher."

„Wieso?"

„Sie werden seine Leiche finden und seine Erinnerungen durchforsten. Er hat mich nicht gesehen, als ich ihn getötet habe. Aber sie werden dich damit in Verbindung bringen."

„Aber Sie können seine Gedanken manipulieren."

„Er ist tot, Hermine. Ich kann einen Lebenden manipulieren, aber sein Gehirn arbeitet nicht mehr."

Hermine stieß zitternd die Luft aus und leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen. Den eisenhaltigen Geschmack nahm sie kaum war.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Weglaufen?"

„Das wäre töricht und dumm. Du würdest alleine nicht weit kommen."

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Ich will nicht sterben."

Ihre Stimme zitterte heftig.

„Es gibt ein Netzwerk von Leuten, die dich außer Landes schaffen können. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du überlebst, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Und wann…"

„Noch heute Nacht. Ich werde dich zur nächsten Appariergrenze bringen. Dort wird man dich in Empfang nehmen."

„Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Sie spürte Mitleid für den Mann, der ihr auf einmal völlig selbstlos die rettende Hand reichte. Vielleicht gab es einen Ausweg für sie. Ihr Leben war hier nichts wert. Klein, unbedeutend. Sie würden die Suche nach ihr schnell aufgeben, sobald sie die Grenze erreicht hatte. Snape konnte sich keinen Schritt in die falsche Richtung erlauben. Er musste eine Rolle spielen, die er in seiner Kindheit gewählt hatte. Eine Maske, die sein wahres Gesicht verbarg.

„Ich tue dir diesen Gefallen, weil es eine Verschwendung wäre, dich zu töten. Glaub ja nicht, das ist nicht das Leben, das ich gewählt habe."

Seine Stimme war wieder kalt und unnachgiebig. Eine Maske, die so echt wirkte, dass Hermine sich selbst nicht mehr sicher war. Trotz allem brachte sie es fertig, unter dem Schreibtisch hervor zu kriechen und sich von Snape auf die Beine helfen zu lassen.

„Ich hol deine Sachen. Du wartest hier!"

Snape verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Und als Hermine dort allein in dem dunklen Zimmer stand, Möbel und Wände nur spärlich von einer Schreibtischlampe beleuchtet, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, was gerade geschah: Sie war auf dem Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Vielleicht in die Freiheit, vielleicht in den Tod.


	14. Abschied

Ich verbring so manchen Moment damit, daran zu denken wies wohl wär,   
Wärst du jetzt hier bei mir, aber das bist du nun mal nicht mehr.   
Ich zehr von gemeinsamen Stunden, für die dank ich dir auch sehr,   
Ich würd´s dir allzu gerne sagen, aber mit dir zu sprechen fällt mir schwer.   
Meine Welt ist leer und voller Dunkelheit und du warst in ihr Licht,   
Würdest du mich fragen was ich vermiss, würd ich dir sicher sagen dich.

(Sabrina Setlur)

xxx

Sie legten den größten Teil des Weges schweigend zurück. Hermine unter einem Tarnumhang, Snape mit einem schwarzen Spazierstock mit Schlangenmotiv. Er spazierte erhobenen Hauptes, eine fürstliche Erscheinung darbietend vorne weg. Keine der Wachen hätte es auch nur gewagt ihn anzuhalten. Und keinem fiel auf, dass die Sicherheitsdetektoren mehr als einen Zauberer erfassten. Mehrmals hatte Hermine die Luft angehalten, als sie eine Grenze passierten. Doch jedes Mal hatte Snape nur kurz genickt und sämtliche Sicherheitsprozeduren waren vergessen gewesen. Er war die rechte Hand Voldemorts. Warum hätte man ihn kontrollieren sollen?

Nach einem schier endlosen Marsch kamen sie an einen Waldrand, fernab der Wachen und Snape nahm Hermine den Umhang ab. Die Luft war hier beißend kalt und der süße Duft von Tannennadeln hing über dem Wald. Die Stille der Stadt hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Es knackten Zweige, Vögel zwitscherten und im Unterholz bewegten sich kleine Waldmäuse. Hermine spürte zum ersten Mal wieder, was Freiheit bedeutete. Dieses Stückchen Erde war verschont geblieben und für seine Bewohner war das Wort _Voldemort_ kein Begriff.

„Die Birke ist ein Portschlüssel. Mehr kann ich nicht tun."

Snape wandte sich abrupt zum Gehen, ließ eine völlig verblüffte Hermine stehen.

„Warten Sie!"

„Was?"

„Darf ich noch eine Frage stellen?"

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen starrte er sie undurchdringlich an. Da war weder Wut noch Freude in seinem Gesicht. Keine Emotion.

„Warum tun Sie das?"

„Weil ich nicht anders kann."

Die Antwort kam blitzschnell, ohne langes Überlegen.

„Aber warum?"

Er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, wandte sich jedoch nicht ab.

„Warum? Weil du die Einzige bist, die die Wahrheit kennt. Alles um mich herum ist Lüge, eine Farce. Ich ersticke in Dunkelheit, Hermine. Sie glauben, es macht mir Spaß, Menschen zu foltern, zu töten. Sie kennen mich nicht. Aber du…"

Er brach ab, sah Hermine mit einer solchen Intensität an, dass sie den Blick abwenden musste.

„Ich muss wissen, dass es dort draußen jemanden gibt, der die Wahrheit kennt."

Die Wahrheit. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie die wirklich kannte. Sollte sie ihn bemitleiden, oder fürchten. Der Grund, dass er so offen zu ihr sprechen konnte, lag darin, dass sie sich vermutlich nie wieder sahen. Aber wie viel Wahrheit lag in seinen Worten? Und wie weit konnte sie gehen ihm zu vertrauen? Sein eigenes Leben war ihm das Wichtigste. Das hatte er mehr als einmal klar gemacht. Aber riskierte er es nicht gerade in diesem Moment? Ausgerechnet für sie?

„Quid pro quo, Hermine."

„Hm?"

„Hast du unsere Abmachung schon vergessen? Du schuldest mir noch etwas."

„Und das wäre?"

Stille. Sie spürte, wie er sich innerlich straffte, bevor er ihr in die Augen blickte. Emotionslos, kalt. Wie immer. Und doch lag noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick.

„Ich will, dass du mich küsst!"

Ein Kuss? Die Bitte, oder vielmehr der Befehl kam unerwartet und schien keine Widerrede zu dulden. In Hermines Körper spannte sich alles. Sie dachte an ihren Traum zurück, dachte an Rob. Doch wie konnte sie ihm nach all dem was passiert war, einen belanglosen Kuss ausschlagen? Belanglos. War er das wirklich? Kein Schritt ohne Folgen.

Sie nahm sich zusammen, beugte sich für Sekundenbruchteile vor. Ihre Lippen berührten sich kaum, da war sie schon wieder zurückgetreten und blickte Snape ängstlich an. Er schien mehr erwartet zu haben.

„Nicht so. Als würdest du es ehrlich meinen."

Er sah so traurig aus, als er ihr nachsah, wie sie im Wald verschwand.


	15. Teufelsgrotte

**A/ N: **Achtung, jetzt kommt ein schlimmes Kapitel. Die arme Hermine. Sie tut mir richtig leid.

oOoOo

„Am Tempel ist ein Gedicht mit dem Titel _Verlust_ in den Stein gemeißelt. Es hat drei Worte, aber der Dichter hat sie ausgekratzt. Man kann Verlust nicht lesen, nur empfinden."

(Die Geisha)

xxx

„Und wen haben wir hier?"

Hermine wurde unsanft an den Schultern gepackt. Eine kräftige Hand fasste ihren Nacken, strich die Haare zur Seite.

„21 Jahre, Schlammblut, keine Jungfrau."

Der kleine pausbäckige Mann mit Brille und einem Klemmbrett in der Hand, trat einmal um sie herum. Er nickte der Wache hinter ihr zu, bedeutete ihm, sie zu entkleiden.

„Gute Rundungen. Die Männer werden sie lieben. Schick sie zu den Dirnen!"

Sie wurde zu einer Reihe anderer Mädchen gebracht, musste ihre Kleidung, alles was sie besaß abgeben. Die Mädchen wurden in Duschräume gebracht, desinfiziert, als wären sie hochinfektiös. Hermine hatte auf ihrer Flucht von diesem Ort gehört.

_Wenn sie dich erwischen, bringen sie dich entweder in eins ihrer Bordelle, oder in die örtlichen Folterkammern. In beiden Fällen bist du den Todessern ausgeliefert. In beiden Fällen wirst du nicht lange überleben. Aber keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren. Wir bringen dich hier raus._

Sie waren alle tot. Die Wachen hatten sie nach dreimonatiger Flucht kurz vor der Grenze gefangen genommen. Ihre Retter, zwei in die Jahre gekommene Zauberer und ein Halbblutehepaar, hatten fliehen wollen. Die Flüche hatten sie innerhalb von Sekunden zur Strecke gebracht. Hermine hatte im vom morgendlichen Tau nassen Gras gelegen, am ganzen Körper gezittert und sich so klein wie möglich gemacht. _Wenn ich sie nicht sehe, dann können sie mich auch nicht sehen. _Etwas, das sie als Kind immer geglaubt hatte und genau diese wahnwitzige Hoffnung stieg nun wieder in ihr hoch. Natürlich fanden sie sie. Und Hermine wusste nicht, wie oft sie ihren Körper geschlagen, gedemütigt, misshandelt hatten. Irgendwann waren sie und ihr Körper nicht mehr eins gewesen. Hilflos klammerte sie sich an Snapes Bild, das sie immer vor Augen hatte, an seine Wahrheit, die sie teilte. Und mehr als einmal wünschte sie sich, er wäre da. Weil nur er übrig war. Irgendwo dort draußen. Weil nur er Hoffnung spenden konnte.

Nach der Dusche wurden die Mädchen in eine Art Kostümfundus geschickt. Kleider von Motten zerfressen, zu kurz, zu lang, zu freizügig. In jedem Teil sah Hermine aus wie eine Prostituierte und genau das war sie jetzt und hier, an diesem furchtbaren Ort. Teufelsgrotte. So nannten ihn die Mädchen, die hier arbeiteten. Sie alle waren hier, weil sie sich gegen das Gesetz gestellt hatten. In der Regel lebten sie nicht länger als zwei, drei Monate, starben an inneren Verletzungen, an Geschlechtskrankheiten oder wurden schlichtweg zu Tode gefoltert. Das Bordell war stickig vom Zigarettenqualm der Mädchen und ihrer Klienten, dunkle Bässe hinterließen eine müde Gleichgültigkeit im Kopf. Viele der Mädchen lachten, tranken zuviel Alkohol, um ihre Angst zu überspielen und warfen sich den Freiern an den Hals. Wer nicht genügend Geld einnahm wurde entsorgt. Das machte die Mädchen zu Konkurrentinnen. Keiner wollte diejenige sein, die am Ende der Nacht in dem Massengrab hinter dem Haus landete.

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl in ihren Kleidern. Sie hatte sich für einen schwarzen all zu kurzen Minirock und ein grünes bauchfreies Top mit langen Trompetenärmeln entschieden. Wenn sie die anderen Mädchen ansah hatte sie es noch am besten getroffen. Strapse, durchsichtige Blusen ohne BHs, Federboas und Leopardenstrings. Je knapper, desto besser. Zu ihrem Leidwesen, schienen ihr die meisten Kunden jedoch mehr Beachtung zu schenken, als den anderen. Als ein älterer, langhaariger Zauberer mit Frack auf sie zusteuerte und sie auf einen Drink einlud, wurde sie von einem der älteren Mädchen zur Seite gezogen.

„Das darfst du nicht. Das ist einer von Gingers Freiern."

„Ginger?"

„Sie ist am längsten von uns allen hier. Irgendwie versteht sie es mit den Männern umzugehen. Hat nur wenige Blessuren von den Nächten im Bordell davongetragen. Und die Männer kommen immer wieder zu ihr. Vielleicht wegen der langen, roten Haare."

„Und sie heißt wirklich Ginger?"

„Wenn interessiert das schon, Rehkitz. Hier heißt jeder, wie er mag."

„Wo ist Ginger jetzt?"

Im gleichen Moment teilte sich einer der Vorhänge des Bordells und Hermine beobachtete, wie die Rothaarige auf den Mann an der Theke zusteuerte, der sich eben noch Hermine zugewandt hatte. Sie trug schwarze, hochhackige Pumps und ein rotes, knielanges Kleid, das ihre schmale Figur betonte.

„Hast du mich nicht vermisst, mein Hase?"

Ihre Stimme war ein Schnurren. So verführerisch, dass Hermine sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es ernst meinte.

„Heute keine Rothaarige. Was ist mit dem Reh? Es soll mich auf mein Zimmer begleiten."

Während der Mann aufstand und auf Hermine zukam, trafen sich für einen Moment Hermines und Gingers Blicke. Es war Ginny Weasly unter einer dicken Schicht Make Up fein säuberlich verborgen. Dann folgte Hermine dem grauhaarigen Zauberer auf eines der Zimmer.


	16. Maskerade

**A/N: **So, jetzt gibt's auch ein Video zur Story. Schaut mal bei youtube, auf meiner Profil-Page findet ihr auch den direkten Link zum Video. Bin gespannt was ihr davon und von dem folgenden Kapitel haltet.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Wieviel Masken muss ein Mensch aufsetzen, um den Schlag ins Gesicht nicht zu spüren?  
(Stanislaw Jerzy Lec)

xxx

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen!"

„Ginny, ich…"

Hermine sah ihre ehemalige Freundin betroffen an. Es war schnell gegangen. Hermine hatte die Minuten nicht gezählt, in denen der grauhaarige Alte über ihr gekniet hatte. Er war nicht zärtlich gewesen, aber sie hatte auch keine Schmerzen. Für ihn schien es Routine zu sein, wie die morgendliche Rasur oder das Zähneputzen. Er zeigte kein Interesse an ihr oder ihrem Körper, war viel zu sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Du hättest ihm sagen müssen, dass du nicht kannst. Er gehört mir, kapiert?"

„Aber wir sind doch Freundinnen. Ginny?"

Ginger blickte einen Moment in die vom Rauch durchdrungene Leere. Dem Zorn in ihrem Blick wich etwas viel schlimmeres. Etwas das Hermine bei Snape so oft gesehen hatte, und es machte ihr Angst. Emotionslosigkeit.

„Ich bin nicht mehr Ginny. Ginerva Weasly ist an dem Tag gestorben, als sie diesen Ort betreten hat. Ich bin Ginger und dich nennen sie Rehkitz. Gewöhn dich daran. Hier gibt es keine Menschen mehr. Hier gibt es nur noch traurige Fantasien. Hier gibt es keine Vergangenheit, keine Zukunft. Dieser Ort ist das Nirgendwo."

„Aber ich weiß, wer du bist. Wir sind Freunde. Hast du das alles vergessen?"

„Hier gibt es keine Freunde. Hier zählt das Überleben. Und wenn du mir meinen Freier wegnimmst, sind wir Konkurrentinnen."

Ginger wandte sich ab, um einen jungen Slytherin mit übertriebenen Wangenküssen zu begrüßen. Er schien gerade mal volljährig zu sein, hatte kurze, blonde Haare und ein diabolisches Grinsen, als er, der einen Kopf größeren Rothaarigen, die Hand auf den Rücken legte und sie zu einem der Zimmer führte.

„Hey, Rehkitz! Besser du machst dich an die Arbeit. Oder willst du am Ende der Woche auf dem Schlachthof enden?"

Gelächter übertönte die dumpfe Musik. Hermine stolperte auf ihren zu hohen Schuhen auf die Theke zu, bekam von einem der Kunden ein Glas Champagner in die Hand gedrückt und schlang es gierig hinunter. Der Alkohol brannte leicht in ihrer trockenen Kehle, aber nach dem dritten Glas bekam sie auch das nicht mehr mit. Genauso wenig, wie sie nach einigen Gläsern mitbekam, dass sie auf eines der Zimmer gebracht wurde, später am Abend erneut zurück an die Theke fand, um von dort wieder mitgenommen zu werden. Der Alkohol nahm ihr den größten Teil der Erinnerung und sie nahm jedes Glas dankbar entgegen.

„Das Rehkitz hat einen ganz schönen Zug drauf."

Die Männer hatten sie gern in ihrer Mitte, ergötzten sich an ihrer unbeholfenen Art, den zu großen Schuhen, in denen sie stolperte, dem nackten Gesicht. Keines der Mädchen trat jemals ungeschminkt vor die Kunden. Es war ihre Maske, die sie mit einem letzten Rest stolz trugen. Sie spielten das Spiel, als würde es ihnen gefallen. Flirteten, als würde es Spaß machen und freute sich über jeden Mann, der sie auf ein Zimmer begleitete. Hermine nahm alles mit demütiger Gleichgültigkeit hin, verkroch sich in sich selbst, die Außenwelt kaum noch wahrnehmend. Die Männer behandelten sie mit weniger Respekt als die anderen Mädchen, weil sie kein Wort sprach, den Blick gesenkt hielt und alles über sich ergehen ließ. Gleichzeitig reizte sie ihre Art. Jeder wollte wissen, wer sie war, wollte in ihre Augen sehe. Mehrere Freier hatten sie nach verlassen des Zimmers nicht bezahlt, sich über ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit geärgert.

„Du bist dein Geld nicht wert, Schlampe."

Doch sie hatte nicht einmal auf ihre schnöden Beleidigungen reagiert.

An einem Freitagabend wich die Teilnahmslosigkeit aus Hermines Augen, als sie zwei Männer in weiten, schwarzgrünen Roben den Raum betreten sah. Beide waren unverkennbar treue Anhänger Voldemorts, die hohes Ansehen zu genießen schienen. Sie blickten mit fürstlichen Blick über die Szenerie. Der langhaarige Blonde sagte etwas dem schwarzhaarigen. Seine Augen leuchteten diabolisch, als er in Hermines Richtung nickte. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu ihr um und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien etwas in seinen Augen aufzublitzen. Trauer, Wut, Verzweiflung. Sie konnte es nicht deuten. Aber das Wichtigste war, auch wenn jetzt wieder Emotionslosigkeit in seinem Blick stand, dort war etwas gewesen. Sie hatte in ein paar Monate nicht gesehen, den Blonden schon mindestens ein Jahr nicht. Doch sie erkannte die beiden Männer sofort. Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape. Und die beiden Männer kamen auf sie zu.


	17. Wiedersehen

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape

(Evanescence)

xxx

Lucius hatte sie zuerst erreicht und strich ihr mit seinem Spazierstock abfällig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Granger, das kleine Schlammblut. Man glaubt es kaum. Ist sie dir nicht abgehauen, Severus? Ich finde, das schreit geradezu nah einer Strafe. Nicht wahr, meine Süße?"

Er lehnte sich so nah vor, dass Hermine seinen heißen Atem im Gesicht spüren konnte. Ekel stieg in ihr auf. Doch sie hielt den Blick starr gesenkt, wagte nicht Snape in die Augen zu sehen, ihn vielleicht damit zu verraten.

„Such dir was anderes, Lucius! Ich teile nicht gerne."

Lucius richtete sich abrupt auf, warf Snape einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Doch er folgte seinem Befehl und stolzierte weiter durch den Raum. Hermine tat jedes Mädchen leid, das mit ihm auf ein Zimmer gehen musste. Er hatte schon immer den Ruf gehabt, ziemlich brutal mit Frauen umzugehen. Und bei Narzissa hatte es oft so ausgesehen, als sei sie froh, ihrem Mann entkommen zu sein.

„Komm mit!"

Snape packte sie am Arm und steuerte auf eines der Zimmer zu, das er eilig mit einem Zauber hinter sich verschloss.

„Du bist betrunken", stellte er nüchtern fest, während Hermine sich Halt suchend auf das Bett niederließ.

„Ich bin tot."

Und da war es wieder in seinem Blick. Besorgnis. Jetzt erkannte sie es ganz deutlich.

„Bist du verletzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Nein. Nur ein paar blaue Flecke und Bisswunden. Nichts Ernsthaftes."

„Was ist passiert?"

Auf einmal konnte sie nicht mehr sprechen. Tränen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu und sie konnte nur hilflos den Kopf schütteln. Er war hier. Sie hatte nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich verboten, darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war. Aber jetzt war er bei ihr und es gab Hoffnung. Er würde sie hier raus bringen. Sie krümmte sich unter Tränen, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie unkontrolliert zu zittern begann.

„Hermine, bitte. Reiß dich zusammen."

Er schien überfordert mit ihrem Gefühlsausbruch, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett neben sie. Nach einer Ewigkeit zog er sie endlich in die erlösende Umarmung, begann sie wie ein Kind zu wiegen, während sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust barg.

„Du musst durchhalten, Hermine."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Ersticktes Schluchzen. Er strich über ihr Haar. Sein Körper strahlte Wärme aus, menschliche Wärme. Geborgenheit. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an dieses Gefühl erinnern, hatte nie geglaubt, es ausgerechnet bei ihm zu finden.

„Du kannst. Und du musst. Ich werde einen Weg finden, dich hier herauszuholen. Aber ich brauche Zeit."

„Nein, hilf mir. Jetzt. Ich halte es keinen Tag länger aus."

Sie wollte ihn halten, hatte Angst, dass er sie verließ und nie wiederkam. Vielleicht war er gar nicht real. Nur ein Fiebertraum. Ein Wunsch der so stark war, dass sie wirklich glaubte ihn zu sehen.

Snape streifte ihre Hände, die sich an seiner Robe festzuklammern versuchten ab, warf ein paar Scheine auf das Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Er hatte seine undurchdringliche Maske so schnell wieder aufgesetzt, dass er eine komplett verwirrte Hermine zurückließ, die sich eilig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Der Schlampe hab ich's besorgt", hörte sie ihn sagen und dann Malfoys grollendes Lachen.

Ihre Schritte entfernten sich. Zurück blieben ein undurchdringliches Stimmengewirr und wummernde Bässe. Zurück blieben Leere und Hoffnungslosigkeit.


	18. Leise Nähe

Sometimes the night is cold,  
There are times we hurt inside,  
Sometimes the goal seems too far away.  
We don't know wonderland,  
We've heard about the ones who've been there,  
It's a place made for us they say.  
On the way to wonderland.

(Sunrise Avenue)

xxx

Snape kam wieder. Am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages, wurde Hermine von einem der Mädchen in das größte Zimmer des Hauses geschickt. Ohne zu wissen, was sie erwartete, öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Raum. Das Zimmer war in schummriges Licht getaucht, in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Bett mit dunkelroter Bettwäsche, auf dem runden Glastisch daneben eine Flasche Champagner. Hermine hatte noch keine Nacht hier verbracht. Sie wusste von anderen Mädchen, die hier die reicheren Gäste unterhalten hatten. Das Zimmer wurde für die ganze Nacht gebucht. Nicht immer waren die Mädchen glücklich darüber mit einem Freier die Nacht verbringen zu müssen. Oft wurden sie gefoltert. Das Zimmer diente dazu, dass sie sich von den Torturen erholen konnten.

Hermine bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt, die mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen an der Wand lehnte erst, als sie die Tür schon geschlossen hatte.

„Bist du okay?"

Seine Stimme klang rau, ein wenig besorgt.

„Ich lebe. Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen, oder?"

„Nicht in dieser Welt."

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, kam langsam auf sie zu. Seine schwarzen Augen fanden ihre, versuchten in ihnen zu lesen. Er blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen, sodass Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war unergründlich und machte sie nervös. Langsam hob er eine Hand, führte sie an ihre Wange. Sie traute sich nicht, zurückzuweichen, obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie. Nein, nicht alles. Ein kleiner Teil wollte sich in seine Berührung lehnen, seine Wärme, seine Zärtlichkeit spüren, wollte ihn lieben.

Seufzend ließ Snape die Hand fallen, trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er hatte die Angst in ihren Augen gesehen. Hermine beobachtete, wie er sich an die Schläfen griff, als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

„Verdammt! – Ich verspreche dir, ich werde einen Weg finden, dich hier herauszubringen."

„Warum sind Sie hier, Sir?"

Er hob die Stimme, schien ärgerlich über ihre Distanziertheit.

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich käme nicht. Würdest du lieber die Nacht mit einem dieser Freier verbringen?"

„Als mit Ihnen?"

Das war die Frage, die Hermine seit ihrem Eintreten beschäftigt hatte. War sie hier, um das Bett mit ihm zu teilen? War das die Gegenleistung, die er erwartete?

Snape drehte sich ruckartig um, kam auf sie zu. Sie wich ihm aus, merkte aber zu spät, dass sie das Bett hinter sich hatte und fiel auf die weiche Matraze.

Er würde ihre Arme festhalten, sie in die Kissen drücken und sich über sie beugen. So dicht, dass sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Er würde ihr Top mit einem Ruck zerreißen und ihren BH achtlos von ihren Schultern ziehen. Und dann würde er sich nehmen, was er wollte.

Während Hermine ergeben die Augen schloss, gingen ihr immer wieder die gleichen Bilder durch den Kopf. Doch das Komische daran war, dass ihr diese Bilder keine Angst mehr machten. Sie wühlten sie auf, aber es lag keine Abscheu darin. Vielmehr brachten sie eine Einsamkeit zutage, die nach Nähe verlangte.

Sie spürte, wie die Matraze sich neben ihr senkte. Snape hatte sich neben ihr auf dem Bett niedergelassen.

„Ich weiß, du traust mir nicht. Das lässt sich nicht ändern."

Er wirkte unglaublich traurig. Eine Weile saß er aufrecht auf der Bettkante. Hermine betrachtete seinen Rücken, die gesenkten Schultern, auf denen eine unglaubliche Last zu liegen schien, seine schwarzen störrischen Haare.

Sie hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst, sich in diesem verschlossenen, missmutigen Mann zu täuschen. Ihm zuviel zu trauen und nicht mehr zurück zu können. Angst um ihn, dass er sich selbst in diesem Spiel verlor. Vergaß, wer er war. Vielleicht würde er aus diesem Raum gehen, eine undurchdringliche Maske aufsetzen und schließlich vergessen, sie wieder abzulegen. Was half es ihm, an das Gute zu glauben, in einer Welt, in der das Schlechte siegte. War es nicht viel einfacher, die ganzen Grausamkeiten akzeptieren?

„Du kannst die Nacht hier verbringen. Das Zimmer ist bezahlt."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, ohne ihr noch mal den Blick zuzuwenden. Sie spürte den Schmerz in jedem seiner Schrtte.

„Professor Snape?"

Wortlos wandte er ihr sein Gesicht zu, die Hand auf der Türklinke.

„Ich glaube, ich könnte es – Ihnen trauen. – Irgendwann."

Ein knappes Nicken. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Der einzige Mensch, dem sie trauen konnte. Der einzige Mensch, der nur ihr traute.

„Würden Sie – würden sie hier bleiben?"

Er schaute sich im Raum um, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Dann wandte er sich einem der Sessel zu.

„Ich nehme an, der Sessel ist nicht so unbequem, wie er aussieht."

„Nein. Ich meinte hier – bei mir."

Sie rückte ein wenig zur Seite, machte ihm auf dem Bett Platz. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Hermine sah pure Verblüffung in seinem Blick. Ihr entging nicht, dass Snape zweimal tief durchatmete, bevor er sich neben sie auf das Bett legte. Und noch weniger entgingen ihr seine zittrigen Hände, als er einen Arm um sie legte und sie vorsichtig an sich zog.


	19. Durch die Nacht

**A/N: **Sorry, wenn das im Moment so lange mit den Updates dauert, aber ich hab wieder Uni und da bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Dafür gibt's heute ein besonders schönes Chapter.

Sandwitch: Cooler Nick! Die Story basiert (zumindest zu einem Teil) auf „The Handmaid's Tale" von Margaret Atwood.

Besserweiss: Das sieht jetzt vielleicht so aus, aber keine Sorge, Snape wird nicht lieb werden ;-)

juleps: Darf ich fragen, was für ein Buch das war?

elli: Länger gibt's nicht, weil ich sonst nicht so oft updaten kann. Und dann hab ich keinen Ansporn weiter zu schreiben ;-) Aber ich bemüh mich.

alle anderen: Danke für eure zahlreichen Reviews. Ihr wisst, dass ihr der Grund dafür seid, dass diese Story überhaupt existiert.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Ich komm aus mir raus öffne mein Herz und lass dich hinein,  
Du öffnest Wunden aber du wäschst die Wunden rein.

Wenn kein Mensch mehr bei mir ist bist nur du für mich da,

Du liest meine Gedanken siehst wer ich bin und wer ich war.  
Wunderbar zeigst du den Weg und führst mich sicher durch die Nacht,  
Du schützt mich vor ihr, wenn Dämonin Angst erwacht.  
Die Pracht deiner Gestalt ist für viele nicht zu sehen,  
Aber du wurdest für mich gemacht nur um mich zu verstehen.  
(Sabrina Setlur)

xxx

Sie lag wach, lauschte auf seine Atemzüge. Sie gingen jetzt regelmäßig, als würde er schlafen. Doch als sie ihm das letzte Mal ihr Gesicht zugewandt hatte, hatte er die Decke angestarrt. Hermine traute sich kaum die Augen zu öffnen, oder sich zu bewegen, zu unangenehm war ihr die Situation. Ihr Körper hatte seine Nähe verlangt und jetzt, wo sie neben Snape lag, waren seine Schreie verstummt. Aber Hermines Gedanken ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen, zu ungewohnt war es, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Wie lange hatten sie schon so gelegen? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Wie konnte überhaupt jemand in dieser Position schlafen?

Sie wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah in ein schwarzes Paar Augen, das sie prüfend musterte.

„Soll ich gehen?"

„Nein, es ist nur…"

Sie war froh über die Dunkelheit im Zimmer, als sie spürte, wie ein leichtes Rot ihre Wangen zu färben begann. Snape ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, doch in seinem Blick lag etwas weiches, entspanntes, das sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dieser Ausdruck ließ ihn beinahe jugendlich wirken.

„Ich hatte niemanden. – Ich – ich habe immer allein geschlafen."

Snape antwortete mit einem kurzen, kehligen Lachen. Aus seinem Mund klang ein Lachen so unwirklich, beinahe unheimlich, dass sich Hermine augenblicklich verspannte. Snape zog sie ein wenig enger zu sich heran. Hermine konnte seinen warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem jetzt unmittelbar in ihrem Nacken spüren.

„Sind Sie manchmal einsam?"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu dieser Frage bewog, aber die Dunkelheit machte es leichter. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach wissen, ob er sich auch so ausgegrenzt fühlte, ob es ihn schmerzte mit anzusehen, wie die Zauberwelt zugrunde ging.

Snape antwortete nicht. Er war ein Stück von ihr abgerückt und musterte sie. Seine schwarzen Augen lagen ruhig auf ihren, schienen in ihr Innerstes zu sehen. Hermine wurde nervös unter seinem Blick und schlug die Augen nieder. Sekundenlang passierte nichts, dann spürte sie Snapes Hand an ihrer Wange. Seine Hände waren rau.

Sie hatte seine perfekt gepflegten Hände im Zaubertrankunterricht oft beobachtet. Hatte ihnen dabei zugesehen, wie sie Zutaten fein säuberlich zerhackten, wie sie sich ineinander krampften, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, wenn ein Schüler aufmüpfig wurde. Die langen, schlanken Finger, die er stets aufeinander legte, wenn er einen wichtigen Vortrag hielt. Sie waren faszinierend gewesen in ihrer Perfektion. Jetzt waren sie grob und aufgeschürft. Ihre Faszination war gewichen, hatte einer traurigen Realität Platz gemacht. Er nutzte sie nicht mehr, um Tränke zu brauen. Machte sich keine Mühe, Zutaten zu bereiten, auf Präzision zu achten. Seine Hände waren ein Folterwerkzeug geworden und egal, wie sanft er ihre Wange berührte, er konnte nicht über diese schreckliche Wahrheit hinwegtäuschen.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, nahm Hermine seine Hand in ihre, musterte sie lange, bis sie einen federleichten Kuss auf seiner Handinnenfläche platzierte. Snape zuckte zurück. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich pures Erstaunen, bevor sein Blick wieder selbstsicher wurde.

Ein Teil von Hermine wollte weglaufen, als Snape sie zärtlich im Nacken griff und zu sich heranzog. Ein anderer Teil warnte sie, es nicht zu tun. Und etwas in ihr lehnte sich geradezu in seine liebevolle Geste hinein, wollte seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Sie hatte mit vielen Männern geschlafen, seit sie in die Teufelsgrotte gekommen war. Doch die Berührungen dieser Männer waren sparsam gewesen, bar jeglicher Emotion. Und nicht eine hatte ein Gefühl wie dieses in ihr ausgelöst. Als Snapes Zunge Einlass forderte, war Hermine nicht mehr in der Lage, ihr diesen zu verweigern. Snapes Hand wanderte ihren Rücken hinunter und blieb dort liegen, während sein Mund sich einen Weg zu ihrem Dekolletee suchte. Die plötzliche Hitze, die Hermine durchströmte, ließ sie all ihre Gedanken vergessen und so machte sie sich mit zitternden Fingern an den Knöpfen seiner Robe zu schaffen. Snape hielt ihre fahrigen Bewegungen auf und sah sie ernst an.

„Es wird kein Morgen für uns geben, Hermine."

Seine Stimme klang rau und ein wenig erstickt. Doch in seinen Augen lag die gleiche, unerschöpfliche Ruhe, die Hermine den Atem anhalten ließ.

„Ich weiß."


	20. Uferlos

**A/N: **Wenn es euch irgendwie gelingt, das folgende Lied (Kompass – Wir sind Helden) zu bekommen, hört es euch mal an. Es ist wunderschön und passt zu der depressiven Grundstimmung dieses Chapters.

oOoOo

Trotzdem lief ich und stand dann am Wasser im Sand,

Gespannt ob die See zu mir her sah.

Und ich sah, dass der Strand nur das Ende vom Land  
Und nicht der Anfang vom Meer war.

Mein Kompass, mein Anker,  
Mein Ufer, mein Lotse,  
Mein Land-in-sich-Rufer.

Wo bin ich, wenn hier nicht mehr hier ist?  
Wo bin ich, wenn du nicht mehr in mir bist?

(Wir Sind Helden)

xxx

„Du gehst schon?"

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, war Severus gerade vom Bett aufgestanden. Wieder in voller Montur und mit einem ziemlich grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, wirkte er nicht mehr so Vertrauen erweckend, so liebevoll, wie letzte Nacht. Er hatte sich zum Gehen gewandt, doch bei Hermines schläfrig gemurmelten Worten drehte er sich noch mal um und kam auf sie zu. Vor dem Bett ging er in die Hocke, sodass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Tief in seinen schwarzen Augen schien etwas zu glühen, von dem Hermine nicht wusste, ob es Wut oder Leidenschaft war. Doch an der Oberfläche begegnete ihr die gleiche Verschlossenheit, die er nur wenige Stunden zuvor aufgegeben hatte.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst und es kümmert mich nicht. Es war einvernehmlich und damit ist das Thema beendet. Wichtig ist jetzt, dass du hier raus kommst und das wirst du. Darauf hast du mein Wort."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und doch trieb sie Hermine heiße Tränen in die Augen. Wie hatte sie glauben können, diese Nacht würde alles zwischen ihnen ändern.

„Ich gebe nichts auf das Wort eines Todessers."

Hermine sah, wie ihre Worte ihn trafen und für eine Sekunde verschaffte es ihr Genugtuung. Er hatte sie verletzt, er verdiente es zu leiden.

Snape war aufgestanden und hatte die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt. Er blickte jetzt von oben auf sie herab, mit so viel Abscheu, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Na schön. Ich dachte, du wärst erwachsen genug, um mit derlei Dingen klar zu kommen. Da das nicht so ist, werde ich unser Verhältnis auf das Nötigste beschränken."

„Du kannst doch nicht…"

„Spare dir deine Gefühlsduselei! Du kannst sie dir nicht leisten. Ebenso wenig, wie ich mir eine Beziehung mit dir leisten kann."

Hermine hatte sich aufgesetzt. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und fielen auf das rote Laken, aber ihr Schluchzen war abgeebbt und sie starrte ihn nur noch verzweifelt an.

„Aber du würdest mit mir zusammen sein, wenn…"

„Dieses _Wenn _existiert in einer anderen Welt, Hermine. Versteh das doch. Wir können uns keine Gefühle leisten. In einer anderen Welt, wäre ich nicht der Mann, der ich bin. Ich könnte weiter Buße tun, für alles, was ich getan habe. Ich würde leiden, aber das Mal an meinem Arm hätte zu brennen aufgehört. Und du wärst sicher, vor mir und vor all dem. Du hättest die Schule beendet und wärst eine hervorragende Heilerin, oder Aurorin, oder was weiß ich. In einer anderen Welt, würdest du über eine Beziehung mit mir keine Sekunde nachdenken."

„Du sprichst ständig davon, dass wir uns unsere Gefühle nicht leisten können, aber sie kosten doch nichts."

„Doch, Hermine, doch."

Sein Blick zeigte unverhohlene Trauer.

„Sie kosten uns das Leben."

„Dann sei es so. Ich will bei dir sein. Das ist alles, was für mich zählt."

„Verdammt, du weißt nicht was du dir da wünschst. Du kennst mich nicht. Du siehst nur das kleinere Übel, von all dem hier. Bist du wirklich so verblendet zu glauben, dass ich derjenige bin, der deine Liebe verdient - der sie ertragen kann?"

Er hatte angefangen zu schreien, was Hermine mit eingezogenem Kopf über sich ergehen ließ. Seine Finger machten sich mit zittrigen Bewegungen an den Ärmeln seiner Robe zu schaffen und brachten das Todessermal zum Vorschein.

„Sieh her, Hermine! Sie es dir genau an! Das bin ich. Ist es das, was du willst?"

Sie standen sich starr gegenüber. Snape mit ausgestrecktem Unterarm und zusammengepressten Fäusten, Hermine vor ihm auf dem Bett sitzend, die Knie an den Körper gezogen.

„Das bist nicht du, Severus. Du magst die anderen täuschen, aber mich täuschst du damit nicht. Das bist nicht du."

„Aber es ist ein Teil von mir."

Sein Blick war gequält, als habe er damit sein Todesurteil gesprochen. Seine Wut hatte Hermine weniger ausgemacht, als seine Resignation. Wie er sich von ihr drehte und zur Tür schlich, hatte sie das Gefühl innerlich zu zerbrechen. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, seiner eigenen Hölle zu entfliehen. Sie konnte sich ja nicht einmal selber helfen.

„Severus, ich brauche dich."

Doch die letzten Worte verhallten ungehört in der Leere des Raumes.


	21. Geständnis

**A/N: **Tut mir leid, dass es im Moment so lange dauert. Ich werde die Story auf jeden Fall zu Ende bringen, aber im Moment hab ich leider nicht viel Zeit. Werde mich trotzdem bemühen weiter upzudaten.

oOoOo

Ich erweck dein dumpfes Herz,  
Beweis dir, du bist nicht verkehrt.  
Wer nicht traurig sein kann,  
Hat im Leben nicht getanzt.

(Grönemeyer)

xxx

„Du bist lange nicht hier gewesen."

„Ich habe Aufgaben. Du bist nicht das einzige, um das ich mich kümmern muss."

Er wirkte so verschlossen und unterkühlt wie noch nie, wie er dort in dem kahlen Zimmer stand. Nicht die Luxussuite, die Snape für ihre erste Nacht ausgesucht hatte, bemerkte Hermine mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Sechs Tage waren vergangen, in denen Hermine vergeblich versucht hatte, Snapes Gesichtsausdruck aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Ihr anfängliches Mitleid hatte sich mit jedem Tag, an dem er nicht gekommen war, in Wut verwandelt. Sie hatte wieder angefangen zu Trinken, um den Schmerz und die Scham zu verdrängen, wenn die Todesser sie mit auf die Zimmer nahmen. Mit Teilnahmslosigkeit verfolgte sie das bunte Treiben, das jeden Abend von neuem begann. Die Mädchen tranken, rauchten, lachten gekünstelt und tanzten, rote Federboas schwenkend, auf den Tischen. Wummernde Bässe, klirrende Gläser, ausgelassene Stimmen. Die Teufelsgrotte wirkte, wie ein Ort der tabulosen Ausgelassenheit. Doch man musste nur die Damentoilette betreten, um zu sehen, dass es nicht so war. Tränen, Anfeindungen, Erschöpfung. Zittrige Finger, die an Netzstrumpfhosen und Haaren zerrten, Lippenstift und Wimperntusche zum wiederholten Male auftrugen.

Und er stand wieder vor ihr, in seinem schwarzen, reich verzierten Umhang, wie aus einer anderen Welt. Hermine war wütend, enttäuscht von dem Mann, von dem sie gedacht hatte, er würde sie verstehen.

„Hast du einen Weg gefunden, mich hier raus zu bringen?"

„Nein."

„Warum bist du dann hier? Zum Vögeln? Dafür bin ich also noch gut genug."

„Sei nicht albern. Ich wollte wissen, ob du okay bist?"

„Ja. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Sie wandte sich zur Tür, wollte ihn nicht sehen lassen, dass Tränen in ihren Augen brannten.

„Hermine, mir wird etwas einfallen, um dich von hier weg zu bringen."

„Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder?"

Ihre Stimme war heiser. Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen nicht zu weinen, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie verletzte und doch drehte sie sich um und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Severus. Ich liebe dich. Nicht weil ich nicht die Wahl hätte einen anderen zu lieben, oder weil ich Nähe suchen. Es geht hier auch nicht um mich. Ich liebe dich um deinetwillen. Alles was du bist, was du tust. Ich habe gesehen, wie grausam du sein kannst und ich habe deine Güte gesehen. Du musst nicht wissen, ob du ein guter Mensch bist, ich weiß es für dich. Du musst auch nicht glauben, dass dir vergeben wird, denn ich glaube für dich. Und auch wenn du mich aus deinem Leben zu drängen versuchst, du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem haben."

Snape schluckte schwer. Er war ihrem Blick die ganze Zeit beharrlich ausgewichen. Jetzt klammerten seine Augen sich verzweifelt an der weißen Wand fest.

„Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst, Hermine. Du bist noch ein Kind."

Seine Stimme klang tonlos, belegt.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr und das weißt du auch, Severus. Gerade bist du derjenige, der sich wie ein Kind aufführt. Wirf doch verdammt noch mal endlich deinen Stolz über Bord. Er kann dich nicht vor allem schützen. - Sieh mich an!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich weg von ihr.

„Ich werde wiederkommen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu reden."

Hermine hielt ihn noch im Gehen auf. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, einfach auf ihn einzuschlagen, doch dann besann sie sich und warf die Arme um ihn, schmiegte sich mit dem Kopf an seinen Rücken. Sie glaubte ein leichtes Zittern wahrzunehmen.

„Hermine, bitte – ich kann nicht."

Auch seine Stimme vibrierte.

„Doch, du kannst."

„Aber ich muss – ich muss den Schein wahren."

„Nicht hier, Severus. Nicht bei mir."

Und als klammere er sich an diese wenigen Worte, wurde aus dem Zittern ein Beben und Hermine erkannte, dass er weinte.


	22. Gefangen

**A/N: **Ich weiß, dass die Updates ewig dauern. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich diese Geschichte beenden werde. Hab die letzten Monate an einem eigenen Romanprojekt gebastelt und dann gab's und gibt es noch immer eine ganze Menge Liebeskummer, wegen meinem persönlichen Professor Snape (Männer!!), aber jetzt geht's weiter. Und ich hoffe, ihr seid mir noch nicht alle abgesprungen.

oOoOo

Wish I was too dead to cry, my self-affliction fades.  
Stones to throw at my creator, masochists to which I cater.

You don't need to bother; I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping farther,  
But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds.

(Stone Sour)

xxx

Er war gegangen. Hatte Hermine mit genügend Geld zurückgelassen, mit versteinerter Miene und leerem Lachen seinen Weg aus der Teufelsgrotte gesucht. Sie spielten ein grausames Versteckspiel. Jeder Tag lastete Hermine schwerer auf den Schultern. Entfernte sie mehr von der Hoffnung, dem Leben selbst. Ironischerweise wurde sie bei den Kunden der Teufelsgrotte zunehmend beliebter.

Sie hatte den Blonden nicht sofort bemerkt, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand, den Duft ihres billigen Parfums in sich aufsog.

„Granger! Severus hat gesagt, du wärst eine vorzügliche Begleitung, würdest dein Handwerk verstehen."

Sie blickte in Lucius stechend graue Augen, die sie verächtlich musterten. Eine jähe Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus, die sie - trotz der überhitzten Luft - zittern ließ.

„Ich denke, Ginger und du, ihr wärt eine nette Bereicherung. Was meinst du, Rehkitz?"

Der verhasste Spitzname glitt anzüglich über seine Lippen, dass Hermine nur mit Gewalt ihren Fluchtimpuls unterdrücken konnte. Sie wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, Lucius zu entkommen. Nicht solange sie sich in der Teufelsgrotte befand.

„Ginger!"

Mit einem folgsamen Lächeln trat Ginny hinter Lucius, schmiegte ihren Körper an seinen.

„Willst du es gleich hier?"

Hermine wurde speiübel. Sie versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken, doch in ihrem Kopf schlugen die Gedanken Purzelbäume. Lucius wandte sich ab, um seine Hand um Ginnys Hüfte zu legen.

„Geh schon vor und nimm das Rehkitz mit. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch zwei Süßen. Eine große Überraschung."

Ginny kicherte albern, Hermine hätte sie am liebsten geschlagen, ihren Kopf solange gegen die Wand geknallt, bis sie still wäre. Stattdessen senkte sie den Kopf, folgte der Rothaarigen in die Luxussuite, die sie zuletzt mit Snape besucht hatte. Die Vorstellung, das gleiche Bett mit Lucius zu teilen, trieb ihr heiße Tränen ins Gesicht. Ginny funkelte sie böse an.

„Du wirst mir nicht die Show stehlen, kapiert!? Ich weiß, dass die Todesser alle auf die Armes-kleines-Mädchen-Nummer stehen, aber Malfoy gehört mir und das wirst du mir nicht kaputtmachen!"

„Warum tust du das, Ginny? Du warst ein liebes Mädchen und jetzt verkaufst du nicht nur deinen Körper, du verkaufst auch deine Seele."

„Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht? Die Hölle hat ihre eigenen Gesetze."

„Das ist nicht die Hölle. In der Hölle gibt es keine Hoffnung."

„Worauf willst du noch hoffen, Rehkitz? Das dich jemand hier rausholt? Ich habe dich nicht für so naiv gehalten."

Hermine schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Vielleicht hatte Ginny Recht. Vielleicht war es naiv zu glauben, Snape würde einen Weg finden, sie hier heraus zubringen. Sie ließ sich an der kalten Wand zu Boden gleiten, hoffte dass der Kloß in ihrem Hals verschwinden würde, sie wieder Luft zum atmen fände. Sie hörte, wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, Lucius finsteres Lachen drang in den Raum. Eine zweite Stimme redete auf ihn ein. Zu leise, als das Hermine sie erkennen konnte, aber es war eindeutig eine Männerstimme. Zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Lucius trat sogleich in die Mitte des Raumes, ließ sich breitbeinig auf das große Bett fallen.

„Also dann, meine Damen. Darf ich bitten?"

Hermine ließ Ginny den vortritt, versuchte den zweiten Mann auszumachen, der im Schatten der Tür stehen geblieben war.

„Willst du deiner Freundin nicht zu Hilfe kommen, Rehkitz? Ich glaube, die Knöpfe meines Umhangs machen ihr Probleme und ich will doch nicht, dass sie sich mit so belanglosen Kleinigkeiten aufhält."

Widerwillig stand Hermine auf, trat einen Schritt auf Lucius zu.

„Stupor! Stupor!"

Die schnell hintereinander ausgesprochenen Flüche verfehlten Hermine nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Ginny und Lucius sackten auf dem Bett reglos in sich zusammen.


	23. Flucht

**A/ N: **So, hier kommt mal wieder ein Chap. Habt ihr meiner momentanen Erkältung zu verdanken, die mich ans Bett bzw. an den Computer fesselt ;)

oOoOo

Some might say they don't believe in heaven,  
Go and tell it to the man who lives in hell.  
Some might say you get what you've been given,  
If you don't get yours I won't get mine as well.

(Oasis)

xxx

„Severus?"

Snape trat aus dem Schatten, wischte Hermines Fragezeichen mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung beiseite. Stattdessen beugte er sich über Lucius, riss ihm ein Haar aus und zog eine Phiole unter seinem Umhang hervor, die er mit einer präzisen Handbewegung entkorkte.

„Trink das!"

Der Befehl kam so herrisch, dass Hermine nicht eine Sekunde zögerte das Glas an die Lippen zu setzen. Ein leichtes ziehen in ihrem Bauch verriet ihr, dass der Trank wirkte. Während Snape Malfoy seiner Robe entledigte, sah sie ihre braune Haare plötzlich blond und glatt werden. Hermine schnellte fast zwanzig Zentimeter in die Höhe und noch ehe sie sich versah, war sie das perfekte Abbild von Lucius Malfoy. Vielsafttrank. Snape warf ihr Malfoys Robe über die Schultern und musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Mach jetzt keinen Fehler, oder wir sind schneller tot, als du _Vielsafttrank_ sagen kannst."

„Was ist mit Ginny?"

Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Sie muss allein klarkommen."

„Aber wenn sie sie hier mit Malfoy finden. Sie werden sie…"

Töten, hatte sie sagen wollen. Doch der Gedanke, wie das Wort wollten Hermine nicht über die Lippen kommen. Snape drehte ihr Kinn zu sich, sah sie eindringlich an. In seinen Augen glühte ein wütendes Feuer.

„Willst du leben, Hermine?"

Ein zögerliches Nicken.

„Dann komm."

Er drehte sich mit wallendem Umhang von ihr weg, trat zur Tür. Hermine atmete tief durch und trat hinter ihn. Sie zwang sich zu einem aufrechten Gang, leicht gehobenem Kinn. Malfoys Größe war für sie ungewohnt, genauso wie gewisse männliche Attribute. Als sie durch die Tür traten, legte Snape ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Was für Außenstehende eine freundschaftliche Geste zwischen den beiden Männern war, gab Hermine eine Ruhe, die sie sonst nicht gehabt hätte. Eine der Wachen nickte Hermine grinsend zu und sie deutete ebenfalls ein Nicken an. Der einen Kopf kleinere, ganz in schwarz gekleidete Mann kam mit unterwürfiger Haltung und kleinen, linkischen Schritten direkt auf sie zu.

„Sie hatten da neulich einen Wunsch geäußert, Mr. Malfoy. Einen besonderen Wunsch. Ich bin erfreut, dass wir ihnen heute weiterhelfen können. – Kommen Sie bitte, Sir."

Snape und Hermine tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Wenn Malfoy einen besonderen Wunsch gehabt hatte, dem das Etablissement nicht sofort hatte nachkommen können, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie folgten der Wache durch dunkle Steingänge, die immer wieder stehen blieb, um sie erwartungsvoll anzusehen, bis sie vor einer großen Holztür hielten. Die Wache zückte den Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenk schoben sich drei dicke Riegel zurück und gaben die Tür frei.

„Bittesehr, Mr. Malfoy. Wir haben das Mädchen aus Muggellondon, von einem der Todesserangriffe mitgenommen. Sie ist durch und durch Muggel. Und sie dürfen alles mit ihr anstellen, was sie wollen. Wir werden ihre Leiche anschließend mit den anderen verbrennen."

Der kleine in schwarz gekleidete Mann zwinkerte vertraulich und legte zufrieden die Hände über der Brust zusammen. Hermine war starr vor Entsetzen. Das blonde, etwa 14jährige Mädchen war geknebelt und an Ketten, die links und rechts von ihr in der Decke fest verankert waren, gefesselt. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert und die Haare hingen in einem dreckigen Zopf über ihrer Schulter. Angstgeweitete blaue Augen schauten sie durch die von Fackeln spärlich erhellte Dunkelheit an.

„Aber ich kann nicht…", begann Hermine.

Und dann ging alles plötzlich sehr schnell. Sie fühlte Snapes Zauberstab in ihrem Rücken, spürte wie sich der Imperius in aller Stille über sie legte und vertrauensvoll übergab sie ihm die Führung über ihren, oder vielmehr Malfoys Körper.

„Ich habe nach einer Muggelfrau verlangt. Eine ansehnliche Frau mit richtigen Brüsten und vollen Lippen. Und sie wollen mich mit so einem Gerippe abspeisen. Sehe ich aus, als würde ich auf kleine Jungs stehen?"

Hermines Mund bewegte sich, die Worte gingen über ihre Lippen, ohne dass sie die geringste Kontrolle darüber hatte. Snapes Imperius war stark und selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Die Wache stammelte händeringend Entschuldigungen. Eine zweite Wache kam dazu, größer, mit grünen, diabolisch glühenden Augen.

„Was ist hier los, Toady?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Hand vom Imperius geleitet unter ihren Umhang griff, nach Malfoys Zauberstab tastete. Mechanisch schob sie sich voran, bis sie das dünne Holz sicher umschloss. Sie hob die Hand, Zauberstab und Arm bildeten eine gerade Linie. Mit hervor gerecktem Kinn blickte sie aus gleichgültigen, grauen Augen zu dem Mädchen hinüber. Mit lauter Stimme sprach sie zwei Worte. Zwei Worte, die in ihrem Kopf keinen Sinn ergaben. Erst als der grüne Blitz auf das Mädchen traf, wusste sie, welchen Zauber Severus sie hatte sprechen lassen.

Avada Kedavra.


	24. Nachbeben

Woke up and wished that I was dead,  
With an aching in my head.  
I lay motionless in bed.  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on.

(The Weepies)

xxx

Sie sah das Mädchen vor sich. Sah blaue Augen, die ängstlich aufgerissen wurden, als der Fluch auf sie traf und leer nach hinten kippten, als ihr Körper sich in einem letzten Atemzug der Qual aufbäumte. Und sie stand regungslos da, blickte herablassend auf den toten Körper, der schlaff in den Ketten hing.

Wie betäubt lies sich Hermine von Snapes Imperius geleitet aus dem Gebäude führen. Auch die kühle, klare Luft der Nacht konnte sie nicht aus ihrer Starre befreien, als Snape sie auf einen Friedhof in der Nähe führte und aus dem Imperius entließ. Ihre Beine knickten ein und sie stieß ein Wimmern aus, dass nicht nur fremd klang, weil es Malfoys Mund entwich. Dann musste sie sich übergeben.

Snape packte sie grob am Arm und zog sie wieder auf die Füße. Der Vielsafttrank verlor seine Wirkung. Hermines Schluchzen verwandelte sich allmählich in ihr eigenes.

„Sei still! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

„Warum?", brachte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor.

Doch Snape beachtete sie gar nicht. Sein blick streifte hektisch über den Friedhof auf der Suche nach möglichen Angreifern. Hermine riss ihn an seiner Robe herum, begann auf ihn einzuschlagen. Wie froh wäre sie jetzt für Malfoys Kräfte gewesen, doch mit ihrem braunen Haar, war auch ihre verdammte Wehrlosigkeit zurückgekehrt.

„Warum hast du mich gezwungen es zu tun? Warum?"

Snape hatte ihre Fäuste still abgewehrt, doch nun packte er sie und funkelte Hermine mit bösen Augen an.

„Du hast gesagt, du willst leben."

„Aber nicht um jeden Preis. – Nicht um jeden Preis."

Hermine wiederholte die Worte, als sie sich von plötzlicher Benommenheit überfallen ins nasse Gras sinken ließ. Sie hatte einen Menschen getötet. Snape hatte sie dazu gezwungen einen Menschen zu töten. Es war Malfoys Körper gewesen und Snapes Wille, aber es war ihre Seele, die die Schuld beglich.

„Warum?", forderte sie noch einmal zu wissen.

Ihre Stimme war schwach und leer und erschreckte sie selbst. Snape kniete sich zu ihr ins Gras. Sie sah Mitleid in seinen Augen, aber keine Trauer. Er hatte zu oft getötet, um diesem einen unschuldigen Mädchen Gewicht beizumessen. Was er getan hatte, war nötig gewesen. Und seine Rationalität erschreckte Hermine.

„Warum, Severus?"

„Sie hätten Sie ohnehin getötet. Aber es wäre schmerzhafter gewesen, als ein einfacher Todesfluch. Und ein Malfoy hätte sich einen Mord nicht entgehen lassen. Die Wache hätte Verdacht geschöpft. Es war die einzige und logische Wahl."

„Aber wir hatten eine Wahl!? Wie konntest du?"

„Wir hatten die Wahl zu leben, oder zu sterben. Ich habe mich fürs Leben entschieden. Der Preis dafür ist hoch, aber ich bin ihn bereit zu zahlen. Bist du es?"

Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf und Snape seufzte. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das musst du nicht. Ich bin bereit ihn für dich zu zahlen."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder verängstigt sein sollte. Er würde jeden Preis für sie zahlen. Aber gleichzeitig nahm er das Geld dafür von denen, die es am nötigsten brauchten. Sein Schutz kostete leben. Snape war ein Mörder. Er war kaltblütig und berechnend, wenn es darum ging zu überleben. Wie konnte ein solcher Mann gleichzeitig so verletzlich, so liebevoll sein? Und im nächsten Moment wieder so kaltblütig einen Avada Kedavra zu sprechen, ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken?

„Gib mir die Hand!"

Seine Stimme war warm und bittend und befreite Hermine für einen Augenblick von der Eiseskälte in ihrem Inneren. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine, ließ sich erneut auf die Füße ziehen, diesmal sanfter. Und auch als sie über den Friedhof wanderten ließ er ihre Hand nicht los.


	25. Trennung

Goodbye doesn't mean forever.  
Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean  
We'll never be together again.  
Though we may be so far apart, you still will have my heart.

So forget your past my goodbye girl,  
cause now you're home at last.

(Bread)

xxx

Sie wurden nicht verfolgt. Es konnte sich nur um Minuten, vielleicht um Stunden handeln, bis die Wachen Malfoy und Ginny fanden und dann wären sie beide in Gefahr. Snape hatte auch sein Leben für sie riskiert.

Nachdem sie eine gute Viertelstunde gelaufen waren, traten sie auf eine Lichtung und Snape deaktivierte den Blendzauber für sich und Hermine. Auf der Wiese graste ein Hippogreif. Sein weißgraues Fell schimmerte im Mondlicht und Hermine betrachtete voller Ehrfurcht das magische Wesen, dass seit der Herrschaft Voldemorts zu einer bedrohten Art gehörte. Auch auf diese magischen Geschöpfe war Jagd gemacht worden, waren sie doch die idealen Fluchthelfer.

„Woher…?"

„Mit Geld kann man fast alles kaufen, Hermine."

Der Hippogreif legte den Kopf schief und stieß ein schnarrendes Geräusch aus. Snape legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du gehst!"

„Du kommst nicht mit?"

Hermine drehte sich ruckartig um, suchte hinter seinem verschlossenen Blick nach dem Mann, der sie noch vor wenigen Tagen im Arm gehalten hatte.

„Mein Platz ist hier, Hermine. Ich bin in diesem Krieg groß geworden. Er ist ein Teil von mir."

„Aber das muss er nicht sein. Komm mit mir."

Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, betrachtete die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Ich kann nicht fortlaufen vor dem, was ich bin."

„Du bist vieles, Severus. Aber dieser Mann, der du vorgibst zu sein, der bist du nicht. Es macht dir keinen Spaß diese Menschen zu foltern und zu töten."

„Aber ich tue es. Sag mir, Hermine, wo ist der Unterschied? Ich habe mehr Menschen getötet als Malfoy. Und trotzdem willst du mir sagen, dass ich ein besserer Mensch bin, nur weil ich keine Freude dabei empfinde? Ist ein Mörder, der nicht gern mordet, deswegen weniger ein Mörder? Ist ein Vogel, der nicht gern fliegt, deswegen weniger ein Vogel?"

„Komm mit mir, Severus!"

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dich liebe."

„Dann liebst du einen Mörder."

Seine Stimme klang verbittert und er konnte ein zittern nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, was für ein Mensch du bist. Du magst ein Mörder sein, aber du bist ein guter Mensch. Du hast einmal den falschen Weg gewählt und jetzt glaubst du, du bist verdammt ihn bis an dein Ende zu gehen. Aber das musst du nicht."

Er blinzelte, bemüht seine Fassung zu bewahren. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie sanft. Der Kuss kam so überraschend, dass Hermine zurückschrak. Doch dann schlang sie die Arme um ihn und erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeit. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang befreit hatte. Als der Stupor sie traf, wurde sie von seinen Armen aufgefangen. Snape trug ihren reglosen Körper zu dem Hippogreif und gab diesem den Befehl zu fliegen. Er sagte kein Wort, doch sein Blick sagte alles. Und Hermine wusste, warum er nicht mit ihr kam. Es war nicht sein Wunsch dieses Leben weiterzuleben. Es war sein Wunsch, ihr Leben zu schützen, indem er sie gehen ließ. Wenn nötig auch vor ihm.

Als der Hippogreif sich in den Himmel erhob, begann es bereits zu dämmern. Und Hermine war auf dem Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft.


	26. Epilog

**A/ N: **So, ich bin tatsächlich zum letzten Kapitel dieser Geschichte gelangt. Und ich danke euch allen, die ihr mich diesen ganzen Weg bis hierher begleitet habt verteilt eine Runde Kekse und Butterbier an alle. Ohne euch und eure ermutigenden Reviews wäre ich nie zu einem Ende gekommen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das Happy-End. Sie haben so gelitten, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte ;)

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

You could be happy and I won't know.  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go.

Somehow everything I own smells of you.  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true.  
(Snow Patrol)

xxx

**Epilog**

„Sind wir bald da?"

Hermine schlang ihren Arm um den vierjährigen Jungen und vergrub ihre Nase in seinem schwarzen Lockenkopf.

„Wir habens bald geschafft, Sam."

„Sind wir bald da?"

Lachend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und zog ein wenig fröstelnd, den türkisen Schal enger um die Schultern. Es war Frühling und es lag wohl weniger am Wetter, dass ihr kalt und ihre Hände schweißnass waren. Trotzdem überprüfte sie ob Samuels Jacke gut verschlossen war. Dann strich sie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und blickte aus dem Zugfenster. Bäume und Wiesen rasten an ihr vorbei. Vom Krieg beschädigte Häuser, Schutt und Asche.

Nach fünf langen Jahren war der Krieg endlich vorbei. Wie durch ein Wunder war Voldemort plötzlich besiegt worden. Und ein Wunder hatte es auch gebraucht. Das Wunder hieß Albus Dumbledore. Der weise, alte Mann hatte mehr Zauberkraft gehabt, als sie alle geahnt hatten. Zauberkraft, die den Tod überlebt und schließlich Voldemort besiegt hatte. Wie er das gemacht hatte wollte Hermine gar nicht wissen. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis sie angefangen hatte, die Schrecken des Krieges hinter sich zu lassen und zu leben. Hätte sie eine Wahl gehabt, sie wäre in Lethargie gefallen und nie wieder daraus aufgetaucht. Aber diese Wahl blieb ihr nicht. Ein wachsendes Etwas in ihrem Körper zwang sie zu leben. Zwang sie dazu, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und etwas anderes zu tun als in den Zeitungen nach Hinweisen zu suchen, wer tot war und wer noch lebte.

Samuel Granger lehnte sich gegen seine Mutter und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Hoooogwaaards."

Sie lächelte bei seinem Versuch das Wort möglichst lang zu ziehen. Als der Zug hielt, griff sie nach seiner Hand und quetschte sich mit der verkleinerten Reisetasche in der Hand aus dem Abteil.

„Bleib dicht hinter mir, Sam!"

Er stand dort, als sie aus dem Abteil trat. Sein schwarzes, strähniges Haar war an einigen Stellen ergraut und sein Gesicht wirkte noch eingefallener, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Der Krieg hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Hermine musste schlucken. Sie hielt nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurück.

„Weißt du wer das ist, Sam? Ich hab ihn dir auf Bildern gezeigt."

„Daddy."

Mit einem Freudenschrei und als würde er Snape schon ewig kennen, lief Sam auf seinen Vater zu. Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte erstaunt zwischen Hermine und dem Jungen hin und her, der ihn heftig umarmte. Dann legte er eine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen, fuhr durch die schwarzen Locken, während sein Blick noch immer auf Hermine ruhte.

Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu und blieb unsicher stehen.

„Hallo, Severus."

Er lächelte so zaghaft, dass Hermine fast gelacht hätte. Dann zog er sie sanft an sich.

„Hermine, als ich dich hab gehen lassen…"

Sie zog aufgrund seiner Formulierung die Augenbrauen hoch, blieb aber still.

„Ich hab vergessen dir zu sagen: Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie lächelte.

„Das macht nichts, Severus. Dafür hast du jetzt ein ganzes Leben Zeit.


End file.
